


Orange Vendetta

by NatalieNightray1997



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sex, Torture, Vendettas, Violence, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieNightray1997/pseuds/NatalieNightray1997
Summary: Hinata creía tener una vida normal junto a sus padres, no se cuestionaba las pequeñas señales de su entorno que tarde o temprano terminarían enredándolo en el peligroso mundo de los yakuza. Una noche recibe un duro golpe de realidad, cuando, por motivos que desconocía, toda su familia fue asesinada por un grupo de hombres, del cual sobresalía un inquietante monstruo: Satori Tendou.La sed de venganza consumirá la moral de Hinata hasta dejarle un único objetivo en mente: matar a quienes le arrebataron lo que más amaba.





	1. Chapter 1

Muchos dirían que la venganza es algo negativo que no traería jamás un alivio para quien la perpetúe, que solo derivaría en más y más rencores y dolor en una repetición eterna. Mas es más fácil juzgar que comprender que en un submundo donde la moral pesa menos de lo que quiere aparentar la gente, el camino del odio es el único, y que las bifurcaciones inician a partir de él.

Esto podría ser más sencillo de entender desde el punto de vista de alguien que creía tener una vida normal antes de su tragedia; esta es la historia de Hinata Shouyou, apodado el cuervo del sol por la gente que lo conoció.

Hinata tenía 18 años al momento de perderlo todo, vivía en la prefectura de Miyagi junto a sus padres y su hermana menor Natsu; sus bajas calificaciones le impidieron acceder a una buena universidad, por lo que se quedó en casa para poder ejercer el negocio familiar, la enseñanza del ninjutsu en la mejor academia de la región. A Hinata le preocupaba convertirse en un neet y con ello traerle molestias a sus padres, así que trataba de perfeccionarse a diario para poder ser maestro de aquella arte marcial, tal y como su padre Shiro Hinata.

De vez en cuando llegaban unos estudiantes desde Tokio producto de la buena reputación de la academia en el arte del ninjutsu, dos de ellos se habían vuelto amigos de Hinata durante los años en que eran compañeros de artes marciales. El primero fue Yaku Morisuke, un prodigio casi tan bajo de estatura como Hinata, amigable y responsable, aunque en algunas ocasiones de carácter fuerte; el segundo era Kozume Kenma, un chico que fácilmente se distraía con una consola portátil y que además se cansaba fácilmente al entrenar; al inicio daba algo de pena.

Hinata se preocupó por el bajo rendimiento de Kenma en los entrenamientos, creyó que necesitaría ayuda extra para poder llegar al nivel de los demás; así que un día se acercó a hablarle amistosamente, aunque su energía tan positiva y abundante amedrentó un poco al chico, que aceptó los consejos de Hinata nervioso y cortante. Pero la presencia de Shouyou y sus brillantes cabellos pelirrojos terminaron maravillando a Kenma, haciéndolo sentir más interés por sus enseñanzas, y por una amistad en la que se esforzaba para mantener largas conversaciones por mucho que le costara lograr ese cometido.

La tranquila tarde junto a sus amigos fue el último recuerdo feliz de la antigua vida de Hinata.

-¿Entendiste cómo mantener el equilibrio al mover el sable Kenma? - le preguntó Hinata a su amigo, el pelirrojo estaba distraído moviendo una espada de bambú por el aire, como apuñalando y cortando.

-Es lo que más he entendido desde el principio Shouyou… - le respondió, aburrido de la teoría y sobre todo de la práctica.

-Entonces trata de hacerlo, muévete así Kenma - Hinata movía su sable de practica con energía, sonreía viéndose a sí mismo como un gran e inspirador maestro; Kenma se colocó a sus espaldas y detuvo sus manos, tomándolas entre las suyas.

-Hazlo con más calma Shouyou… - susurró Kenma, Hinata sintió el tibio aire de su boca chocar contra su cuello, lo ponía muy nervioso - trata de relajar tu postura - dijo mientras guiaba las manos del pelirrojo para hacer una estocada más firme en el aire.

-¿Cómo sabes más que yo?... ¡Lo siento! No quería sonar pedante, es solo que…

-Es un secreto - le respondió Kenma sin soltar sus manos, el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba al sentir la boca de Kenma a centímetros de su piel - estás temblando Shouyou, si lo haces, para el rival será más fácil derribarte.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… - Hinata bajó sus hombros, relajándolos, dejando que Kenma lo guiara en todo momento; después de un minuto dejando que su amigo lo instruyera, Kenma se detuvo, soltando las manos de Shouyou, acercando las suyas con timidez a las costillas del pelirrojo, posándolas gentilmente. Hinata se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos en el momento en que su amigo comenzó a rozar la punta de su nariz por el costado de su cuello.

-Mañana volveremos a Tokio… - susurró Kenma de forma melancólica, como lamentándose por tener que volver a su hogar.

-Kenma… -  a Hinata no se le ocurría nada que decir, su mente no hacia conexión gracias a ese bochornoso momento.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, Shouyou - confesó Kenma, deseaba besar el cuello de Hinata, pero no sabía cuándo debía cruzar la línea con él, ni hasta qué punto el pelirrojo le permitiría avanzar; Hinata giró la cabeza para poder ver los tristes ojos ámbar de su amigo, era como si le estuviera pidiendo algo para poder ir en paz.

-Siempre habrá un espacio para ti aquí, y si no hubiera alguno, hasta te daría mi propio espacio - dijo Hinata riendo nerviosamente, sus propias palabras le parecían bobas y descuidadas; Kenma sonrió, posando sus labios en la mejilla de Shouyou.

-Ya no hay espacio personal entre nosotros - comentó Kenma, sus palabras eran relajantes para Hinata, le daban la seguridad necesaria para deslizar su pequeña nariz sobre la de Kenma en un adorable gesto de cariño.

-No me molesta que sea así - reconoció Hinata, ambos hicieron contacto visual y entrecerraron los ojos, acercando sus bocas suavemente, dejándose llevar por lo que más querían; una presencia los hizo girar la cabeza de golpe hacia la puerta, Yaku dio un brinco en cuanto sus dos amigos clavaron sus ojos en él; Yaku tenía el rostro rojo y acalorado, después de ver aquel espectáculo no podía evitar sentirse intrigado y avergonzado.

-No me hagan caso, hagan como que no existo - dijo Yaku retrocediendo, con una sonrisa nerviosa y picara.

-¡No es lo que parece Yaku san! - exclamó Hinata separándose de Kenma, su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía ganas de esconder su cabeza bajo la tierra.

-No se preocupen, yo no he visto nada - Yaku estaba más tranquilo, con expresión ladina miraba a sus dos amigos, deseando en el fondo que continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo.

-No es bueno espiar a los demás, Yaku - Kenma miraba seriamente a su amigo, que dio un respingo y tembló al ver los molestos ojos de Kenma.

-No volverá a pasar - afirmó Yaku en una postura recta - pero… no me parecería incorrecto que se besaran ahora mismo - Yaku sonrió acercándose a Hinata para escapar de la mirada asesina de Kenma.

-¡No íbamos a besarnos! - le respondió Hinata con el rostro hirviendo, Yaku le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No tienes que avergonzarte Hinata, estamos en confianza - le dijo sonriendo, el pelirrojo escondió su cara entre sus manos por la vergüenza; Kenma por su parte tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿A dónde vas Kenma san?

-Tomaré una ducha - pronunció secamente Kenma.

-Yo también, tengo mucho sudor en el cuerpo - dijo Yaku, siguiendo a Kenma - ¿Vienes Hinata? Porque si vienes estaría haciendo mal tercio.

-Cierra la boca - respondió Hinata con los labios temblorosos y la cara sonrojada, caminando a espaldas de sus amigos para llegar a los camerinos y duchas.

Tal vez en ese momento Hinata no consideró lo que veía como una señal, o más bien no quería pensar en ello, pues las espaldas de sus amigos de Tokio poseían grandes tatuajes de vistosos y complicados diseños que incluían dragones, flores y gatos; el de Yaku cubría su espalda con peces koi, un gato blanco y dragones blancos, el de Kenma en cambio era mucho más grande, sus brazos, su espalda, sus muslos, su pecho, casi todo su cuerpo estaba tatuado con la historia de un samurái. Más allá de pensar que Kenma tenía un cuerpo muy atrayente, Hinata sentía temor al verlo, temía preguntar el porqué de unos tatuajes como esos, prefería pensar que sus amigos eran personas normales, personas buenas y gentiles.

Mientras se duchaba recordó que un día, luego de asear la habitación de Yaku y Kenma, encontró un pequeño kunai bajo la cama de Yaku, y en vez de asociar aquel descubrimiento con algo ilegal, prefirió pensar que ese kunai era una especie de reliquia para su amigo. Kenma observaba el cuerpo de Hinata mientras tomaban una ducha, la palidez y pureza de aquella espalda era hipnotizante para él, ese color liso y claro era totalmente diferente a su propio cuerpo, manchado, impuro, intimidante. Hinata podía sentir sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de él, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y en vez de cubrirse, continuaba limpiándose como si nada estuviera pasando, permitiéndole a Kenma ver todo de él, demostrando la confianza ciega que tenía en su amigo; Yaku por su parte prefería mirar para otro lado, preparado para salir rápidamente en caso de que su presencia estorbara.

Al terminar de ducharse fueron a cenar, los padres de Shouyou y Natsu eran igual de cálidos que sus hijos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, charlando, a veces Natsu y Yaku hacían pequeños chistes e indirectas sobre la cercana relación de Kenma y Hinata, lo que ponía incomodos a los aludidos, mas no a los padres que se lo tomaban con naturalidad y humor. Por la noche al dormir, la pequeña Natsu llegaba como todos los días hasta la habitación de su hermano, ella padecía de insomnio, así que caminaba hasta el futón de Shouyou y le preguntaba si podía dormir junto a él; Hinata jamás le negaba tal petición, y juntos dormían tranquilamente acurrucados en un mismo futón, mientras Shouyou abrazaba a su princesa mimada.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, se despidieron de Kenma y Yaku, siempre era algo difícil para Hinata volver a separarse de ellos, quería abrazar a Kenma hasta el final del día, para así impedir que volviera a Tokio; Yaku miraba el piso, lamentándose el haber interrumpido un momento de privacidad para sus amigos el día anterior.  Kenma abrazó a Hinata y se distanció poco a poco de él, rozando sus palmas por los brazos del pelirrojo, la cercanía entre ambos se distinguía de entre todos los demás, era algo más profundo, no se trataba de una simple amistad; tal vez por eso Shouyou se deprimía durante algunas horas cada vez que sus amigos volvían a su ciudad.

Por la noche estaba tendido de costado en su futón, pensativo, Natsu llegó mucho más temprano esa noche, le haría compañía a su hermano hasta que se olvidara de esa tristeza momentánea y decidiera llamar o enviarle un mensaje a Kenma y a Yaku.

-Onii chan ¿Te gusta Kenma? - preguntó Natsu de la nada, recostada entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Es complicado de explicar - respondió Hinata evadiendo la pregunta.

-Entonces si te gusta - afirmó Natsu, su cabecita pelirroja era idéntica a la de Shouyou, que suspiró por no poder evitar que su hermana se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, son cosas de tu mente - dijo Hinata tratando de desviar el tema, Natsu sonrió e hizo un gesto para indicar que mantendría la boca cerrada.

-No se lo diré a nadie - Natsu sonreía inocentemente, Hinata suspiró y abrazó a su hermana.

-Gracias - le dijo Hinata resignado, acariciando el cabello de su hermanita - ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Natsu?

-Es un secreto - le respondió ella poniéndose más seria, Shouyou rió y apegó su nariz en la frente de Natsu.

-No seas injusta, dímelo - insistió Hinata, tirando con sus dientes un pequeño mechón anaranjado del cabello de su hermana, ella se movió un poco molesta.

-Es un niño de mi escuela - dijo Natsu peinándose con una de sus manitas.

-No estas siendo muy específica - Hinata le sonrió burlón, y su hermana respondió dándole pequeños manotazos en el rostro.

-¡Que importa, no lo conoces de todos modos! - la niña le daba pequeños golpecitos a su hermano, Hinata no paraba de sonreír, porque bofetadas como esas no le dolerían a nadie.

-Está bien, debes presentármelo algún día - pronunció Hinata cerrando los ojos, la niña infló las mejillas, luego se calmó, estaba muy cansada como para discutir más.

-Es hora de dormir onii chan - le dijo la niña cerrando los ojos, Hinata besó su frente y la cubrió para que no sintiera frio.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches onii chan.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, juntos como cada noche en que la pequeña se levantaba para sentirse acompañada por su hermano mayor, para Hinata era reconfortante tener entre sus brazos a una cosita tan suave y pequeña, incluso más pequeña que él mismo. A las 3 de la mañana Hinata abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor, no había nada más que oscuridad, pero percibía algo extraño, escuchaba murmullos desde afuera de la casa, y eso lo hacía estar atento a lo ocurrido.

De pronto, escuchó como algunas personas irrumpían en su hogar, eran muchas pisadas las que podía contar con su aguda audición; eso lo hizo quedarse congelado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante un aparente robo. Natsu se despertó y le preguntó somnolienta que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hinata se levantó y cubrió a su hermana con el futón, pidiéndole que por nada del mundo abandonara la habitación; él prometió volver cuando comprobara qué estaba pasando en su casa.

El hermano mayor salió de su cuarto dando ligeros pasos, oía algunos ruidos desde el gimnasio, conocía esas exclamaciones, típicas de él y sus compañeros cuando luchaban entre ellos durante los entrenamientos. Se asomó disimuladamente por la puerta del gimnasio, había muchas siluetas de trajes negros y katanas en la cintura, Shouyou movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, esa cantidad de personas peligrosas era muy intimidante para él, tal vez era bueno en el ninjutsu, pero nunca se había enfrentado a peligros reales, se sentía como alguien muy pequeño e indefenso en esos momentos.

Vio a su madre arrodillada, llorando con temor, nadie se le acercaba, y la razón de ello era su padre, que en posición de defensa empuñaba sus manos, listo para volver a pelear para que nadie tocara a su esposa. Mientras unos tipos trataban de abalanzarse sobre él, Shiro Hinata se encargaba de esquivar y tomar los brazos de quienes lo atacaban, tirándolos al piso uno por uno, inmovilizándolos. Shouyou aprovechó ese alboroto para cruzar la puerta a gatas y esconderse detrás de un caballete, estaba impactado viendo a su padre luchar para que ningún yakuza se acercara a su madre, si lo lograban, tendrían algo con que extorsionarlo.

Dos tipos rubios, uno de ellos con anteojos y otro de aspecto más maduro, le ordenaron a uno de los presentes que los ayudara con el padre de Hinata; con ese llamado un chico de cuerpo delgado pero marcada musculatura apareció, un hombre con un mohicano liso y rubio, y la otra mitad de su cabeza rasurada. Su rostro intimidaba por la gesticulación intencional que hacía, como un demonio esperando una provocación para desatar su ira.

Hinata comenzó a temblar gracias a esa feroz aura del chico del mohicano, su padre no titubeaba a diferencia de él; todos los yakuzas presentes retrocedieron cuando ese tipo y Shiro Hinata desenfundaron sus katanas, haciendo un circulo moviéndose de costado, atentos al ataque contrario. El pelirrojo dio un respingo cuando su padre y el yakuza movieron los sables, haciéndolos chocar varias veces, para luego retroceder para analizar al rival.

Algo que no llegaba a comprender Hinata era el hecho de que su padre haya tenido una katana propia escondida en la casa; mas el joven estaba demasiado asustado como para seguir haciéndose preguntas, pues su padre continuaba defendiendo a su madre a tan solo unos centímetros de él.  El chico del mohicano era muy eufórico en sus ataques, rebosaba energía e ira, como si la canalizara cada vez que movía la katana; el señor Hinata podía cancelar los cortes del sable, pero la juventud e ímpetu del yakuza lo hacían dar algunos pasos atrás.

Ni Hinata ni su padre vieron venir que uno de los chicos rubios había salido del gimnasio sin hacer ruido, trayendo a Natsu en sus brazos, sonriente y tranquilo, la niña no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero ese extraño se veía amigable, así que su expresión más que de miedo, era de expectación, de curiosidad por saber que pasaba con sus padres y los tipos de traje. La madre, el padre y el mismo Shouyou se quedaron helados al ver a la niña en el gimnasio, ella debía estar oculta, no en una situación tan peligrosa como esa; en un ataque de desesperación, Shiro Hinata corrió para atacar a quien llevaba en brazos a su hija, cosa que fue aprovechada inmediatamente por el yakuza del mohicano, que antes de que el padre de Natsu pudiera reaccionar, le dio una patada en la quijada, lanzándolo al suelo y aplastando su mano con un pie para que soltara la katana, en ese momento Natsu gritó por ese repentino susto.

Hinata estaba paralizado por el pánico, nada podía hacer él mismo en una situación así, el temor no lo dejaba mover un solo musculo, eran tipos armados y pelirrojos, y el yakuza del mohicano superaba a su propio padre, un maestro, en todos los aspectos físicos; Hinata se sentía diminuto e inútil. Su madre y su hermana fueron sujetadas por los chicos rubios, parecían hermanos, el mayor dejó de cargar a Natsu con gentileza, y agarró una de sus coletas para sujetarla, la niña se quejaba de dolor; el hermano de anteojos colocó un kunai en la garganta de la madre de Hinata, amenazando con degollarla. Al ver a su esposa e hija en esa situación, Shiro Hinata se quedó quieto, arrodillado y con el chico de mohicano a sus espaldas, agarrándolo de los cabellos.

-¿Ya puedes cooperar? - preguntó alguien de gabardina negra que se acercaba caminando hacia el padre de Hinata, se trataba de un hombre con un cabello de un intenso color rojo sangre, sus ojeras y sus extraños ojos causaban incomodidad en Shouyou, que observaba todo desde su escondite.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tendou? - respondió el padre de Hinata con otra pregunta, tenso y asustado por su esposa e hija.

-Sigues teniendo contacto con tus antiguos alumnos - el tal Tendou se agachó en cuclillas para hablarle directo a la cara - ¿No es eso cierto, maestro?

-Tú lo has dicho… - respondió Shiro Hinata con la cabeza agachada, dócil y dispuesto a responder cualquier pregunta para no perjudicar a su familia.

-Pero mírate maestro, te ves patético demostrando inferioridad, si lo viera Wakatoshi kun no lo creería… - dijo Tendou con nostalgia, su pequeña sonrisa fue borrándose en una cara seria y amenazante, a un paso de la locura - si pudiera verlo.

-¡Solo dime que es lo que vienes a buscar! - el padre de Hinata habló con firmeza, tal vez más de la que debió; Tendou chasqueó los dedos, posterior a eso el chico del mohicano usó su rodilla para golpear la boca de Shiro Hinata, haciendo sangrar a chorros sus dientes. La madre y la niña gritaron, y Shouyou empezó a temblar, con taquicardia e impotencia por su cobardía.

-No alce la voz maestro, no es bueno para ellas - respondió Tendou apuntando a su familia - ¿Sabes algo de Tooru kun? - preguntó sin rodeos, el señor Hinata se veía confundido.

-¿Cuál de todos los Tooru? - esa respuesta fue un grave error para él; Tendou chasqueó los dedos apuntando al chico de lentes, quien clavó con violencia el kunai en el hombro de la madre, moviéndolo hacia su espalda y cortando un tendón mientras, tanto la mujer como su hija, gritaban con dolor y miedo- ¡¡¡No!!!

-Oikawa Tooru estúpido ¿Quién más que él? - Tendou comenzaba a verse malhumorado, la madre de Hinata se desangraba poco a poco, y él desde su escondite temblaba con un lio en la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos, cubriéndose la boca para no gritar.

-¡No lo he visto en años! ¡Juro que no sé dónde está! - respondió el padre con desesperación, Tendou lo miraba con decepción; chasqueó nuevamente los dedos, indicándole al chico de lentes lo que tenía que hacer. Sin más aviso que aquel chasquido, el rubio de anteojos clavó su arma en el cuello de la madre de Hinata; Natsu y su padre gritaron al unísono, observándola blanquear los ojos, cayendo mientras moría desangrada; a Shouyou se le heló la sangre, escuchó un pitido en su oreja, como si todo se empezara a distorsionar para él.

-Eres un mentiroso…

-¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!!

-¡Ya deja de mentir o tu hija será la próxima! ¡Ten algo de sentido común bastardo! - le gritó el chico del mohicano, jalándole el cabello, sonando igual de desesperado que él.

-Tal y como dice Ryuunosuke kun, piensa por un momento en tu hija… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está el enano? No lo veo por aquí - Tendou miró a algunos de los yakuzas que lo acompañaban - vayan a buscarlo - ordenó; Natsu y su padre lloraban sin parar, el chico rubio que la sujetaba se compadeció un momento y prefirió sujetar los brazos de la niña, mientras su hermano el de anteojos ponía el kunai cerca del cuello de la pequeña.

-Por favor… yo no sé nada… por favor váyanse… - el padre de Hinata estaba devastado, la pequeña Natsu no paraba de llorar, entonces Tendou se agachó nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-La ultima correspondencia de Oikawa llegó a esta casa, dime que es lo que decía esa carta - le ordenó Tendou, Shiro Hinata temblaba, tratando de hacer memoria - ¡¡Escúpelo!!

-Me dijo que estaba escapando por el país… - respondió titubeando, Tendou apuntó con una pistola en dirección a Natsu - dijo que se detendría en… - el pobre hombre no podía pensar bien, trataba de recordar el lugar, pero su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón estaba roto.

-¡¡Habla!!

-Me dijo que se detendría en Mie… - respondió tembloroso, Tendou lo miró fríamente.

-¿Te dijo algo más? - le preguntó, y ante la negativa, Tendou cambió su expresión, la indiferencia y frialdad pasaron a convertirse en un sentimiento despiadado y sádico.

Mientras el tipo del mohicano sujetaba al padre de Shoyo, Tendou le indicó al chico rubio mayor que colocara el cañón de su pistola dentro de la boca de Shiro Hinata; durante los segundos que le quedaban de vida, el hombre buscó con los ojos a su hijo; sus miradas se sostuvieron, la de Shouyou decía “por favor perdóname”, la de su padre: “por favor huye”. La bala atravesó verticalmente la cabeza de su padre, la sangre brotaba a borbotones por su nariz, vaciándose sin parar como dos cascadas. Tanto Natsu como Hinata lloraban en ese momento, Hinata en silencio, su hermana podía permitirse un llanto más desgarrador; los chicos rubios la habían soltado, permitiéndole frotar sus ojitos mientras lloraba a mares y Tendou se le acercaba, mirándola con frialdad y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Lamento que vieras esto - le dijo con sinceridad aquel monstruo, la niña lo miró con los ojos empapados, apenas distinguía su rostro entre tantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?... - fueron las únicas palabras que pudo formular; Tendou la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola y acurrucándola entre ellos.

-No era mi intención dejarte huérfana… pero, no tienes porque serlo ¿Verdad? - la niña no sabía a qué se refería con eso, hasta que sintió el cañón de la pistola en su barbilla, dando el ultimo respiro de su vida entre los brazos de un ser inconmovible que jaló el gatillo sin pensar que estaba asesinando una niña  - es mejor no ser.

-¡¡¡¿Qué hiciste idiota?!!! - gritó el yakuza del mohicano al escuchar el disparo, corrió hasta Natsu solo para darse cuenta que la pequeña yacía en el piso con un charco rojo rodeando su cabeza; la sangre le hirvió y tomó a Tendou desde las solapas de su ropa - ¡¡Era solo una niña, pedazo de mierda!!

-No me vengas con un ataque de moral Ryuunosuke ¿Qué vida crees que habría tenido esta niña sin sus padres? Solo estoy siendo justo.

-Eres un desgraciado… Eso fue completamente innecesario.

-¿Quieres dejar testigos acaso? Hablando de eso… ¿Aun no encuentran al otro enano?

Mientras Tendou le preguntaba a sus compañeros sobre el paradero de Hinata, este lo miraba desde su escondite, en shock por haber visto a toda su familia morir en menos de una hora, su pequeña y adorable Natsu también había fallecido cuando creyó que la mejor opción para ella seria esconderse en su habitación. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadían su corazón, el miedo, la tristeza, la desesperación, la culpa, pero sobre todo el odio hacia las 4 figuras resaltantes en ese grupo: el que ayudó a reducir a toda su familia, el que asesinó a su madre, el que asesinó a su padre, y por sobre todo el artificie de todo ese infierno, el que no tuvo escrúpulos al matar a una pobre niña, ese tal Tendou.

Hinata observó el cuerpecito de su hermana, no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos, y dejó escapar un sollozo que fue oído al instante por Tendou, que giró los ojos rápidamente en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido; Shouyou dio un respingo, sus ojos y los de ese monstruo se cruzaron por un momento, era como ver la muerte frente a frente. Antes de que Tendou pudiera mover los labios para dar una orden, Hinata se levantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, evitando las balas de Tendou y saliendo por la puerta, lo suficientemente veloz para evitar a algunos yakuzas que trataron de perseguirlo.

Al salir a la calle siguió corriendo, Tendou apareció en la entrada de su casa junto con los demás, y disparó varios tiros con el objetivo de abatir a Hinata; solo uno de esos tiros logró golpear al pelirrojo, iba dirigido a la cabeza, pero dio de lleno contra su oreja, despegándola de su cráneo sin llegar a desprenderse por completo. El dolor era intenso, Hinata no se percataba de la cantidad de sangre que brotaba por el costado de su cabeza, pero no podía detenerse por sentir dolor, era como un animalito siendo perseguido por depredadores.

Estaba tan desorientado y consumido por el pánico, que solo se detuvo al escuchar la bocina insistente y estruendosa de un automóvil; Hinata miró entonces el lugar donde se encontraba, una carretera. Las luces del vehículo lo encandilaban, venía a toda velocidad, y sin embargo para él los segundos eran eternos; el corazón de Shouyou se detuvo cuando vio el capó del auto a milímetros de su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por lo que creía que era su destino.


	2. Capítulo 1: Mental Breakdown

 

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, una luz blanca le irritaba la vista; como su visión estaba borrosa le costó demasiado identificar los artefactos médicos de esa habitación, su mente no hacía conexión con lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que recordó lo último que pudo ver, era el único recuerdo fresco que podía tener: sus padres tendidos en el suelo del gimnasio, y su hermanita con un cañón de pistola bajo su pequeño mentón.

Eso lo hizo sobresaltarse, sudando frio y con el cuerpo tembloroso; al sentarse de golpe sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello y hombros, entonces pudo notar que llevaba un inmovilizador de cuello y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo. No estaba seguro de cuantos días había pasado en ese hospital, lo único que sabía era que tenía un enorme vacío doloroso en su pecho, que punzaba cada que hacia memoria sobre la tragedia de su familia; se recostó mirando el techo del hospital cuando supo que todos esos recuerdos eran reales y no una pesadilla, así que sus lágrimas fluyeron mientras su pecho saltaba, gimoteando.

Una enfermera lo observaba desde la puerta, se le acercó al verlo llorar y tocó su mejilla con lastima; él la miró sin parar de llorar, sus ojitos brillaban pidiendo explicaciones y consuelo. Ella le explicó que había estado en coma por 5 días, su cuello y su brazo habían sido los más afectados cuando lo atropellaron, además de tener un traumatismo encéfalo craneano abierto que ellos mismos cerraron, teniendo que remover una pequeña porción de su cabello.

Hinata tocó su cabeza y notó el vendaje que cubría parte de ella, preguntó inútilmente donde estaba su familia, como si siguiera desconfiando de sus propios y escasos recuerdos; ella agachó la vista y tuvo que contarle la verdad, pues la policía había llegado hasta su casa tras haber sido llamados por sus vecinos, que decían que la academia estaba en llamas y que no sabían si los propietarios se encontraban adentro. Cuando lograron apagar el fuego encontraron los cadáveres de 3 de los integrantes de la familia, calcinados; la enfermera le contó que un detective estaba en la sala de espera, y que deseaba verlo para tomarle declaración sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero Hinata estaba en blanco, su cuerpo se veía tembloroso, era evidente que se encontraba en estado de shock; toda esperanza de que esa experiencia hubiera sido un sueño se desvaneció. La enfermera le preguntó al pelirrojo si se sentía listo para recibir al detective, y aunque él no estaba nada bien, solo se le ocurrió asentir, dándole la señal equivocada a la mujer; ella salió de la habitación para decirle al detective que el paciente se sentía listo para hablar, mas Shouyou se molestó consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de decir lo que en verdad sentía.

Respiró profundamente, aun no podía entender porque ocurrió lo que ocurrió, pero no se permitió estallar en llanto, mientras más pronto declarara ante las autoridades, más rápido atraparían a los responsables; un hombre entró en su habitación, era un policía con una libreta en las manos, le preguntó si se sentía listo para responder algunas preguntas, y él tuvo que decir que si con un hilo de voz. Mientras avanzaba el interrogatorio, Hinata hacía el esfuerzo por contar todo lo que recordaba, desde que escuchó como entraban a su casa, hasta la muerte de su hermanita, que fue lo que logró que su voz se quebrara en un llanto persistente.

El detective esperó que Hinata se calmara para poder preguntarle que pasó después, entonces Shouyou, aguantando el llanto, dijo que salió corriendo y que recibió un disparo en su oreja; al recordar aquello, instintivamente tocó el lugar, para su fortuna durante el procedimiento médico le habían reconstruido la oreja, pero tenía muchísimos puntos de sutura. Al finalizar el detective tocó el hombro de Hinata para darle el pésame, y se despidió saliendo de la habitación; tal vez fue una corazonada lo que generó en Shouyou la necesidad de levantarse de su cama, para poner con mucha dificultad sus entumecidos pies en el piso de cerámica; al estabilizarse tomó el suero que tenía conectado a su brazo, para caminar hasta la puerta y asomarse.

Había gente sentada en el pasillo, el detective charlaba con una enfermera, todo parecía normal allá afuera; pero Hinata no podía estar tranquilo, se imaginaba cosas peligrosas, estaba paranoico y asustado por el suceso traumático que había vivido. De repente algo encendió las alarmas en el jovencito, había un hombre moreno de cejas gruesas y los costados del cabello rapado, mirando fijamente al policía, esperando a que se moviera; una vez el detective se despidió de la enfermera y comenzó a andar, el moreno se levantó, siguiéndolo a sus espaldas; Hinata notó una pequeña parte de un tatuaje que se asomaba cerca del cuello de ese hombre.

Aquello lo dejó pasmado, sabía muy bien qué tipo de personas usaban tatuajes como esos; quiso gritarle al detective que tuviera cuidado, pero no contó con que aparecería otra presencia que llamaría su atención. Un joven de cejas cortas y un mohicano corto rubio en el centro le estaba hablando a una enfermera, traía un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y parecía que le estaba preguntando algo a dicha enfermera; la mujer apuntó hacia la habitación de Shouyou, y antes de irse, el hombre retiró una rosa tímidamente del ramo, dándosela a la enfermera; ese tipo caminó hacia su cuarto con el ramo, su expresión tonta había cambiado a una intimidante y seria. Hinata entonces pudo notar un tatuaje asomándose por debajo de las mangas de ese chico.

Venia directo hacia él, Shouyou entró en pánico mirando cómo se acercaba ese yakuza, su mente hizo una rápida conexión entre el tipo que siguió al detective y el que tenía enfrente, y con ello tomó una rápida decisión. No le importó su inmovilizador de cuello ni el hecho de seguir en mal estado, Hinata echó a correr no sin antes desconectar el suero de su brazo, el yakuza del ramo le gritó que esperara un segundo, pero él no se dejaría engañar, correría por los pasillos hasta encontrar una escalera de emergencia para poder escapar.

A pesar de que encontró fácilmente unas escaleras, sentía que ese tipo le estaba pisando los talones, por lo que tuvo que dar un salto para llegar más rápido al primer piso; no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien, pero el miedo activó su instinto de huida, así que sus débiles piernas reaccionaban como quería que reaccionaran. Hinata salió corriendo por una entrada trasera del hospital, corriendo desaforadamente hasta meterse a un callejón algo angosto.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que algo se levantaba detrás de unos contenedores de basura, era el yakuza moreno; Hinata contuvo la respiración, ese hombre tenía algunas gotas de sangre sobre su ropa y en sus manos. Caminó sin hacer ruido por detrás del tipo, abriendo los ojos y jadeando al descubrir que a los pies de los contenedores estaba el cuerpo del detective con una espada wakizashi clavada en el pecho; el moreno se mantenía de espaldas a Hinata, quemando la libreta del detective con un encendedor.

Shouyou comenzó a retroceder, nada podía describir el miedo que sentía por estar prácticamente a centímetros del enemigo; el pelirrojo se inmovilizó cuando ocurrió lo peor: el moreno se había volteado, descubriéndolo a sus espaldas. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Hinata temblando y con el corazón detenido por el pánico, el yakuza moreno en cambio se mostró sorprendido, y luego con total seriedad retiró la wakizashi del cuerpo del policía, empuñándola frente a Hinata.

El yakuza se acercaba lentamente con el ensangrentado sable, Hinata pudo ver las intenciones en su rostro, quería acabarlo al igual que al detective; en ese momento pensó en las dos opciones que tenía, dar la vuelta y correr directamente hasta el otro yakuza, o tragarse su miedo y enfrentar a ese tipo. Las circunstancias ameritaban que olvidara momentáneamente el hecho de que la wakizashi podría matarlo con cualquier descuido, así que, aun con su risible cuerpo cubierto con una bata de hospital y un yeso en el brazo, se puso en posición defensiva, analizando a su peligroso rival.

El moreno quiso hacer un corte horizontal para abrir el estómago de Shouyou, pero el joven dio un salto hacia atrás, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, fue directamente hasta el yakuza, levantando su peso  desde el estómago y haciéndolo caer a sus espaldas, derrumbándolo por unos segundos, que aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia una calle más abierta. Había unas cuantas personas transitando, Hinata corría y chocaba con algunas, tratando de abrirse paso, agitado por el repentino golpe de adrenalina; el yakuza lo seguía caminando a los costados de la gente y no entre ellos para no llamar la atención, lo había perdido de vista gracias a la baja estatura de Shouyou.

Cuando salió hacia otro callejón, Hinata observó su brazo descubierto, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando por haberse retirado bruscamente el suero de la vena; la herida goteaba sangre, dejando un camino que cualquiera podía seguir mirando el piso. Shouyou no podía usar su brazo enyesado para detener el sangrado, su única opción era seguir avanzando, débil y asustado; se detuvo al levantar la cabeza, pues al otro lado de esa pequeña calle estaba el yakuza de mohicano corto, esperándolo con el ramo de rosas colgando de una mano.

Shouyou respiró profundamente, frustrado y con ganas de llorar, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir defendiéndose, esa situación lo estaba haciendo cuestionarse porque estaba escapando de su muerte, si al fin y al cabo, habían acabado con 3 de sus razones para seguir viviendo. El tipo del mohicano se le acercaba caminando, le decía cosas como que se calmara porque no quería hacerle daño, pero Hinata no podía creer en esas palabras, estaba muy deprimido y a la defensiva, mirando con desconfianza al hombre mientras retrocedía diciendo: “no te acerques más a mí”.

Pero el yakuza no le hizo caso y trató de tocarlo con la palma de la mano; Hinata reaccionó dándole una patada para alejarlo, que hizo que el ramo se destruyera; el tipo se quejó e inmediatamente después le dijo en un tono amenazante “¿Qué crees que haces bastardo?”; Shouyou lo miraba con rabia y en posición de ataque, pero se veía extremadamente débil gracias al sangrado de su brazo. El tipo pudo abalanzarse sobre él, pero Hinata lo golpeaba con su codo y sus piernas, el hombre se quejaba de dolor y gruñía extremadamente molesto mientras trataba de inmovilizarlo.

Ya cansado por la resistencia que oponía Hinata, el yakuza le dijo: “tú me obligas a hacer esto” para luego sacar algo de su bolsillo; mientras Shouyou forcejeaba entre los brazos del tipo, este tomaba cuidadosamente un frasco de su bolsillo, dejando caer algo de polvo sobre la nariz de Hinata y guardando rápidamente el frasquito, cuidando de no tener contacto con el polvo ni inhalarlo. Las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron, empezó a sentir taquicardia, quiso correr, pero sintió que su conciencia se desvaneció; el yakuza le dijo que se calmara, y Shouyou se quedó tranquilo, sus débiles piernas no lo sostuvieron, estaban demasiado flojas, por lo que el tipo del mohicano tuvo que tomarlo en sus brazos y meterlo dentro de una de las ventanas en ese callejón; a sus espaldas el viento dispersó las rosas desbaratadas y se llevó una tarjeta que decía “de parte de Kozume Kenma”.

El yakuza del mohicano se sentó con Hinata entre sus piernas, que estaba débil y sumiso por los efectos de la escopolamina; aprovechó para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y amarrarlo al brazo de Hinata para detener el flujo de la sangre y así eliminar el rastro de gotitas rojas. Posteriormente lo cargÓ en sus brazos y salió por una de las puertas del edificio; el otro yakuza estaba siguiendo el rastro de sangre, se detuvo al notar que se detenía en una ventana, inmediatamente dedujo que su objetivo se había metido dentro del edificio, así que corrió para encontrarlo en la entrada.

El tipo de mohicano se apresuró corriendo por las calles para llegar hasta su automóvil y subir al chico en los asientos traseros, una vez dentro le pidió que durmiera porque el viaje sería algo largo; Hinata obedeció sin cuestionarse nada, acurrucándose en el asiento como un bebé. Cuando el otro yakuza llegó a la calle donde había estado aparcado el vehículo, no encontró un solo rastro de Shouyou ni de alguna pista sobre su paradero, ni siquiera se había percatado que alguien más también estaba persiguiendo al pelirrojo.

*****

Tras unas horas de viaje, el yakuza de mohicano se detuvo en el barrio de Roppongi, en Tokio, justo afuera de un lujoso e iluminado hotel con una arquitectura inspirada en la de los castillos feudales de Japon; el hombre se bajó del vehículo y abrió una de las puertas de los asientos traseros, moviendo a Hinata para que se despertara de su largo sueño. El muchacho soñaba que estaba junto a Natsu, durmiendo en su futón como solían hacerlo, su suave pelito de niña le picaba la nariz, pero no era molesto; lo realmente molesto era escuchar ruidos en su casa que se mezclaban con sus intentos de quedarse dormido profundamente.

Todo estaba bien hasta que los ruidos de pelea lo despertaron dentro de ese sueño, y él vio todo oscuro, luego un gélido aire llenó su habitación, Hinata sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, pero no podía recordar que era; repitió los mismos pasos que en la noche de la tragedia, le dijo a su hermanita que se quedara en la habitación, y algo en su cabeza gritaba con desesperación que en vez de dejarla sola, la ocultara en alguna parte del jardín, o que al menos se la llevara muy muy lejos de ahí. Cuando su yo del sueño no hizo caso a su propia voz, Shouyou comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras la “película” de esa noche avanzaba aunque él deseara detenerla con todas sus fuerzas.

Su dulce madre, su padre a quien admiraba tanto, ambos murieron frente a sus ojos, por ello su sentimiento de desesperanza y el llanto de su voz degeneraron en rabia e impotencia, quería saltar dentro del recuerdo para descargar toda su furia en los presentes; lo peor llegó cuando esa basura llamada Tendou abrazó a su hermana, el Hinata que veía el recuerdo se agitó y gritó iracundo, buscaba romper esa visión, correr para asestarle una patada a ese bastardo y tomar a su hermanita para protegerla. Al momento del disparo abrió los ojos abruptamente, un tipo le estaba gritando para que despertara de una vez; Shouyou respiraba con agitación, tardó unos segundos en adecuarse a la realidad, y reconocer al yakuza que lo había secuestrado usando una droga.

Ese hombre le hablaba con la voz calmada, Hinata no asimilaba sus palabras ni lo que intentaba decirle, pero su instinto seguía alterado y sintiéndose amenazado; sin previo aviso tomó impulso y le dio una patada con todas las fuerzas que tenía justo en el centro del pecho, eso lo hizo tambalear y terminó cayendo al suelo. Shouyou inmediatamente aprovechó para salir corriendo del auto, adentrándose en ese desconocido y luminoso lugar; el yakuza se levantó enrabiado, lo buscó con la mirada pero no logró verlo por ninguna parte; maldijo gritando un insulto y sacó su celular para llamar a quien lo había enviado; cuando el sujeto al otro lado del teléfono contestó, el yakuza le comunicó “la buena noticia” de que Hinata estaba en Tokio, y la mala noticia de que apenas abrió el automóvil salió corriendo.

El hombre del mohicano tuvo que aguantar un aterrador regaño, para luego tomar su vehículo e ir en busca del pelirrojo; evidentemente no podía solo con esa importante misión, así que hizo un llamado a varios de sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran a buscar a un chico con “cabeza de naranja” posiblemente vestido con una camisa de hospital. Por su parte Hinata corría desorientado por aquella brillante parte de Tokio, esa cantidad de luces lo encandilaban y la gente, incluyendo los turistas, se le quedaban viendo extrañados, algunos lo grababan con sus celulares por lo inusual que era ver a alguien vestido como un paciente de hospital corriendo sin parar, parecía un loco. Sin embargo Hinata no estaba prestando atención a esas personas, solo miraba alrededor, no sabía dónde se encontraba, nunca había visto ese lugar en toda su vida.

En la cima de un edificio no demasiado alto había una figura con esas mismas características, con un rifle de francotirador que le servía para vigilar el paso de los transeúntes nocturnos de Roppongi, la mira del arma era perfecta para visualizar todo desde esa altura; fue esa misma persona quien encontró a Hinata y pudo ver que a varios metros de él había un policía, tenía que evitar que el pelirrojo llegara hasta esa autoridad y los pusiera en problemas, además de ponerse en problemas a sí mismo. Yaku se levantó rápidamente y dejó tirado su rifle, tendría que bajar por el ascensor, solo esperaba que  Hinata no notara la presencia del policía ni saliera corriendo a decir que un yakuza lo secuestró.

Al llegar a la primera planta Morisuke salió corriendo, estando afuera en la calle pudo correr por las orillas al igual que Hinata, que estaba desorientado a algunos metros, tratando de pedir ayuda mientras la gente retrocedida creyendo que era un paciente siquiátrico que escapó. Yaku se apresuró cuando, al levantar la cabeza, vio al policía mirar extrañado el ajetreo, la gente se veía inquieta por algo, y no sería nada productivo que el policía se enterara que ese algo era Shouyou.

-¡¡Hinata!! - gritó Yaku desde su extremo, Hinata elevó la vista, confundido y asustado - ¡¡Por aquí Hinata!! - volvió a gritar, Shouyou siguió la voz con la mirada, hasta divisar a su amigo a los costados de la multitud.

-¡¡Yaku san!! - exclamó Hinata, para luego empezar a correr desesperadamente hacia su amigo y lanzarse a sus brazos con el cuerpo cansado y tembloroso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? No es bueno para tu salud - dijo Yaku, colocando su mano atrás de la espalda del pelirrojo para guiarlo al caminar; se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba llorando, y sintió culpa por ello.

-Yaku san… m-me están persiguiendo, quieren matarme como a mis… - Hinata no pudo terminar la frase, con tan solo recordar a sus padres y a Natsu su voz se quebró, el llanto reemplazó las palabras que quería decirle a su amigo.

-Hinata… - susurró Morisuke conmovido; caminaron algunos metros para alejarse un poco de la gente, Shouyou lloraba sin consuelo y Yaku lo miraba con impotencia, no podía ayudarlo hasta sacarlo por completo de la línea de visión de los demás.

-Natsu también… - pronunció Hinata entre sollozos, Yaku apretó los labios, lleno de frustración y lástima por su amigo.

-Lo sé… lo vi en las noticias.

-Quieren matarme a mi también… - Shouyou lloraba, dejando llevar sus cansadas piernas en la dirección que su amigo determinaba, siguiéndolo con su total confianza; llegaron hasta el edificio donde Morisuke había estado, y al cruzar las puertas, Yaku no lo soportó más, y apretó contra su cuerpo a Hinata, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya estás a salvo.

*****

Shouyou se recostó en el futón de Yaku, tenía su propia habitación, bastante acogedora, en el último piso de ese hotel; Morisuke llegó con un tazón de ikuradon para ofrecérselo a Hinata, se veía hambriento y débil. El pelirrojo comió desganado, a pesar de que tenía mucha hambre, sus mandíbulas no tenían fuerzas, solo quería recostarse y llorar por el horrible dolor en su pecho que le recordaba la tragedia que había vivido; su amigo acariciaba sus cabellos con mucho cuidado, observando fijamente la cantidad de vendajes en la zona de la cabeza de Hinata, imaginando con preocupación una versión algo distinta y exagerada de los hechos.

Al terminar de comer, Shouyou se recostó boca arriba, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir, seguía teniendo miedo de que llegara alguien para matarlo a él y a Yaku, pero su amigo insistió diciendo que no había nada que temer, que ese lugar era muy seguro y que ya no corría peligro; Hinata no confiaba del todo en esa seguridad, pero el cansancio lo persuadió para quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, al dormirse otra vez comenzó a jadear, el infame recuerdo del día de la muerte de su familia se repetía y mezclaba de formas grotescas y en bucle, Shouyou iba a enloquecer viendo sin parar todo ese horrible espectáculo y la sonrisa de Tendou forrando las paredes del sueño, veía cada uno de los rostros que protagonizaron la masacre contra su familia, y no podía hacer nada más que estar quieto como un cobarde.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía un muy mal sabor de boca por ese espantoso sueño, estaba sufriendo de taquicardia y unas horribles ansias de golpear algo y gritar; pero pensó en Yaku, no quería molestarlo, estaba en su hogar, debía comportarse en una vivienda ajena a la suya, aunque su propia casa ya no existiera como tal. Con dificultad usó su brazo sano para ponerse de pie, y caminó suavemente por la habitación, paseando de un lado a otro en un intento de calmar sus nervios; sintió curiosidad por el armario de Morisuke, tal vez no debía abrirlo por educación, pero, le causaba un poco de intriga saber qué cosas guardaba su amigo aunque no pudiera recordar porque le causaba ese sentimiento.

 Se dejó llevar y abrió el guardarropa, que a simple vista parecía normal, a excepción de algunos maletines de metal con cerradura de números, y una gran cantidad de espadas en la pared; Shouyou tragó saliva, aquella colección le causó una serie de sentimientos, desconfianza, temor, y curiosidad, sobre todo con una de las katanas, a la que miraba fijamente. Yaku se encontraba sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión a bajo volumen para no molestar a su amigo; se levantó al escuchar que alguien tocó el timbre de su apartamento, y sin mucha sorpresa fue a abrir la puerta; un chico muy alto de cabello platinado y ojos verdes estaba delante de la puerta, moviendo sus pies con ansiedad.

-¡Yaku san!

-Hoy no Lev - le respondió cortantemente, el joven se sorprendió y decepcionó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? No voy a quitarte tanto tiempo ¡Por favor Yaku san! - rogaba Lev, seguía viéndose inquieto y ansioso frente a la puerta.

-Tengo un huésped, mejor vete.

-¿Eh? ¿Un huésped? ¿No será ese…?

-Sí, ya di aviso de que está conmigo.

-Ohhh, que alivio, Kenma san podrá respirar al fin.

-Lo sé, estará más tranquilo ahora, pero… quien no estará tranquilo será Hinata - dijo Yaku cabizbajo.

-Hinata ¿Ese es el nombre del niño que debemos cuidar? - preguntó Lev con curiosidad.

-Sí, está muy conmocionado por lo ocurrido con su familia, no sé cómo le explicaremos todo sin asustarlo aún más.

-Hmmm si va a ser muy difícil, pero bueno… ¿No puede ser un rapidito al menos? - propuso Lev para luego recibir un golpe de rodilla en su estómago por parte de Morisuke.

-Ya vete a casa idiota.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Yaku le llevó el desayuno a la cama a Hinata, él lo miraba desconfiado, tenía ganas de preguntarle sobre todas las armas que guardaba, mas no veía forma de sacar el tema sin hacerlo enfadar por meterse en sus cosas personales; de cualquier manera aceptó comer, su amigo se había tomado la molestia de prepararle algo nutritivo y casero, así que no sabía si debía confiar o desconfiar de Morisuke. Al terminar de comer, Yaku le prestó algo de ropa a Shouyou, tuvo que ayudarlo a ponérsela quitándole momentáneamente el inmovilizador de cuello; Morisuke sonrió con nostalgia y pena, nunca su hubiera imaginado que Hinata terminaría en esa situación, tan herido y vulnerable; le daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Yaku guió a Hinata hasta el subterráneo del edificio, ahí le enseñó su propio automóvil, luego le dijo que le daría un paseo; al pelirrojo le pareció algo extraño, sin embargo no quiso preguntarle nada a su amigo, solo obedeció y subió al vehículo en silencio. Morisuke también subió y comenzó a conducir saliendo del hotel; de vez en cuando miraba atrás por el espejo de su auto, viendo con detención las facciones preocupadas de Shouyou; se lamentó por un momento al comprender que Hinata ya sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Ambos llegaron hasta un edificio de estética tradicional, Shouyou no reconoció que se trataba del mismo lugar al cual lo había llevado el yakuza, esa noche había corrido tan rápido que no lo notó; de cualquier forma se mostró un poco temeroso, no estaba seguro de si aquel complejo era un hotel o un restaurante. Yaku colocó su mano en la espalda de Hinata y le dijo que se quedara tranquilo; luego lo guió por los escalones, le preguntó a medio camino si le dolía algo, si se sentía bien, si necesitaba ayuda para subir; el pelirrojo miraba todo sin préstale atención a su amigo, ese pintoresco sitio le parecía muy lindo, pero no dejaba de preguntarse para que servía, por un momento creyó que Morisuke lo estaba metiendo a algún lugar de medicina tradicional y spa.

Pero una vez dentro del lugar empezó a sentirse inquieto, había muchos tipos vestidos de traje, en algunos sobresalían tatuajes; Shouyou miró hacia atrás queriendo salir de allí, pero Yaku lo retuvo con su mano posada en la espalda de Hinata, repitiéndole sin parar que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaba bien. Muchos lo recibieron con una reverencia mientras lo veían pasar, eso confundía a Hinata, se esperaba un recibimiento intimidante, pero incluso había dos muchachos de su edad que lucían bastante amigables, que permanecían juntos y le sonreían, uno se veía más tímido que el otro.

Esos dos muchachos se presentaron como Inuoka y Shibayama, ambos le dijeron al unísono “Kozume san lo está esperando”; de pronto el desconcierto de Hinata se mezcló con ilusión, todo era tan extraño, pero asociaba aquel nombre con algo muy positivo para él. Los jóvenes le abrieron la puerta, dentro había un gran salón con piso de madera, ahí estaba Kenma junto a dos sujetos más, uno de cabello platinado, otro de cabello negro, ambos tenían un peinado elaborado y con altura; Kenma lucía serio y preocupado, seguía con la mirada a Shouyou, que se sentó frente a él a un par de metros de distancia, nervioso y confundido.

-Supongo que quieres una explicación - dijo Kozume mirando a los ojos a su amigo, Hinata no sabía que contestar en esa situación.

-Ha estado muy asustado, hubiera preferido explicarle después de algunos días - le respondió Yaku al ver que el pelirrojo no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Yamamoto dijo que había alguien que lo estaba persiguiendo en el hospital - agregó el chico de cabello negro.

-¡Cierto, hay alguien que quiere lastimar a tu enanito Kenma! - exclamó el otro desconocido, Shouyou se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar.

-Bokuto, eres muy ruidoso - dijo Kenma sin mirarlo, inmediatamente el aludido agachó la cabeza y selló sus labios.

-De cualquier forma tiene razón, oye enanito ¿Puedes decirnos como lucía el sujeto que te estaba persiguiendo? - preguntó el de cabello negro.

-Eran dos… - contestó Hinata de forma cohibida - el primero era un hombre moreno, sus cejas y labios eran gruesos, su cabello era corto y lo tenía rapado por los lados - describió Hinata mientras los presentes tomaban nota mentalmente para recordar a alguien con esa descripción.

-¿Cómo era el otro tipo, Shouyou? - preguntó Kenma de forma calmada.

-Sus rasgos eran toscos, las cejas cortas, tenía un mohicano corto también, teñido de rubio, su cara daba miedo... - respondió el pelirrojo, y los dos acompañantes de Kenma se echaron a reír.

-¡Es Yamamoto sin duda! - dijo el tal Bokuto entre risas.

-Silencio - ordenó Kenma, sus acompañantes obedecieron inmediatamente - Shouyou, ese último chico que describes no quería hacerte daño.

-¿Cómo…? - Hinata no terminaba de entender lo que decían los presentes, hablaban entre ellos y solo le preguntaban cosas, no se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo ahí.

-Verás enanito, ese tipo feo que mencionas no te estaba persiguiendo para lastimarte - dijo el chico de cabello negro, su voz era jovial - cuando vimos la noticia de lo ocurrido… Kenma envió a algunos de nuestros compañeros a buscarte en los hospitales de Miyagi, el tipo feo te encontró y nos avisó, su labor era llevarte con nosotros a Tokio para que estuvieras seguro, pero se nota que te asustó mucho- le explicó, Shouyou procesaba esa información, un poco incrédulo.

-Además, Kozume san mandó a buscar a sus enemigos para preguntarles si tuvieron que ver con - Bokuto no pudo terminar su línea, Kenma le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago para callarlo.

-¿Enemigos?... - preguntó Hinata, Kenma miró de reojo a Bokuto, su energía era muy intimidante, incluso para alguien más alto que él; Kozume y Shouyou se miraron, ambos estaban muy tensos y nerviosos como para dirigirse la palabra; después de un gran silencio, Yaku decidió explicar todo.

-Hinata, sé que ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero… Nosotros somos del Nekomata Kai, un clan yakuza - pronunció su amigo, Hinata sudó frio, tratando de no exaltarse y preguntarles si tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de su familia - nuestro lider ha estado muy enfermo desde hace dos años, así que las labores recayeron en Kenma, el primer teniente del clan.

-Yo soy el segundo teniente por cierto, Kuroo Tetsurou, para servirlo enanito chan - se presentó el chico de cabello negro, Kenma agachó la cabeza, tenso y muy preocupado por lo que estaba revelando Yaku.

-Como toda agrupación, hemos tenido problemas con otros clanes y… - Yaku hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir - creemos que algunos de nuestros enemigos tuvieron algo que ver con lo ocurrido con Natsu y tus padres - dijo Morisuke, Hinata se quedó pasmado y mudo, Kozume en cambio no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía soportar la culpa que podría significar ser el responsable de la muerte de la familia de Shouyou.

-Pero es solo una suposición ¿No? - Kuroo dijo aquello para calmar a Kenma y a Hinata, pero ninguno de los dos salía de su estado de inquietud - sé que no es un buen recuerdo para ti enanito chan, pero ¿Recuerdas cómo eran los que atacaron a tu familia?

-Habían muchas personas… pero, recuerdo a uno en especial - contestó Shouyou, su tono de voz de repente se escuchó más serio y profundo, como si al recordar a esa persona algo cambiara en su mentalidad.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era muy alto, su cabello era rojo, mi padre se refirió a él como “Tendou” - respondió Hinata, y todos los presentes guardaron silencio, Kenma levantó la vista, de alguna forma eso le había devuelto un poco los ánimos, pero se odiaba a si mismo por alegrarse con algo así.

-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con nosotros - soltó Bokuto suspirando con alivio, era aún menos sutil que la alegría de Kozume.

-Ese tipo era Tendou Satori, del Washijou Kai, un clan de Miyagi - explicó Kenma, volviendo a mirar a Hinata a la cara - desde hace 6 meses ha estado buscando a un prófugo de su clan, Oikawa Tooru; Satori mató a su líder para apoderarse del clan y así no recibir represalias por asesinar civiles en su búsqueda.

-Está loco, ha recibido amenazas por parte de otros clanes por matar civiles, pero actúa como si no le interesara, no le importa que sus miembros corran peligro, ni le importa armar guerrillas, lo único que le interesa es buscar a ese tipo - agregó Yaku, Hinata lo miró con atención.

-¿Por qué busca a ese tipo? - preguntó Shouyou, de repente se veía más atento, menos deprimido y asustado.

-Según él, por matar a su mejor amigo, Wakatoshi Ushijima. Pero - Yaku hizo una pausa, hasta el mismo se sentía perturbado al hablar de Tendou - todos y cada uno de los análisis indican que Ushijima cometió suicidio, pero Satori insiste en que fue Oikawa el asesino, aun no entiendo porque los del clan Washijou lo siguen ciegamente sabiendo lo loco que está.

-¿Qué…? - Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, toda esa búsqueda ni siquiera tenía justificación como para que su propia familia saliera perjudicada por un tipo con problemas mentales. Sus manos temblaban de cólera, apretó la mandíbula para no gritar, e hiperventiló para controlarse, tenía tanta ira acumulada que sentía miedo de sí mismo.

-¿Shouyou? - le llamó Kenma con preocupación, al ver que seguía con la cabeza agachada y tembloroso, miró directamente a cada uno de sus acompañantes para dar una orden - déjennos solos - dijo, y los tres yakuzas se quedaron callados, acatando la orden sin ningún cuestionamiento. Cuando estuvo a solas con Hinata, estrechó distancias entre ellos, quedándose arrodillado a unos cuantos centímetros de su amigo; le levantó la barbilla, el pelirrojo lloraba a mares, todo su rostro estaba empapado - Shouyou…

-No puedo más… - susurró Hinata lanzándose a los brazos de Kozume, dejando escapar su llanto contra el pecho de su amigo; Kenma lo abrazó y acarició dulcemente, besó su frente y lo mantuvo contra su cuerpo para darle todo el consuelo y amor que era capaz de darle.

-Te prometo que estarás a salvo, yo te cuidaré Shouyou - juró Kenma acariciando la espalda de Hinata, quien echó la espalda hacia atrás para poder mirar su rostro, tal vez acababa de enterarse de que su amigo era un yakuza, pero para él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pues la sensación de estar entre sus brazos era un pequeño anestésico para su adolorido corazón.

-Estoy algo confundido… - admitió Shouyou mirando los ojos de su amigo; Kenma los cerró y apoyó su nariz sobre la de Hinata.

-Perdóname Shouyou, sé que no soy lo que esperabas de mi - Kenma se lamentaba internamente por ser igual de peligroso que quienes arruinaron la vida de la persona que más le importaba, seguía temeroso ante la idea de que Hinata lo odiara por eso; pero el pelirrojo no podía mirarlo con malos ojos, porque sabía que esas peligrosas manos jamás lo tocarían para hacerle daño.

-No quiero pensar en eso… y tampoco creo que este bien que te disculpes - Hinata tocó las mejillas de su amigo, las había empapado un poco con sus lágrimas.

-Somos de mundos diferentes.

-No sé qué tan diferentes sean ahora… - pronunció Shouyou, apoyándose contra Kozume, sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir al pensar que ya no podía volver a su hogar con su familia, y  que no podría vivir en su amada tierra  - yo ya no tengo mundo…

-Eso no es cierto, yo puedo darte un hogar seguro - Kenma abrazó con más fuerza a Hinata - por favor déjame intentar llenar el vacío.

-Kenma… - susurró Shouyou, la tristeza se mezclaba con una agradable sensación en su estómago y mejillas, su corazón también tenía emociones contradictorias, un mar de sentimientos de tristeza, miedo, y amor.

Aquellas emociones se inclinaron hacia el lado positivo cuando Kenma acercó sus labios a los del pelirrojo, atrapándolos con los suyos; el pulso de Hinata se aceleró, no se esperaba recibir un beso, su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos al máximo y observar la parte del rostro de Kenma que podía mirar; se veía mucho más tranquilo que él mismo, Shouyou siguió su ejemplo, relajando su cuerpo y cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. Se dejó llevar de tal forma que Kozume sujetó su cabeza y su espalda para recostarlo delicadamente sobre el piso, con mucho cuidado de no dañar su cuello.

Kenma no le daba ni un respiro, su beso se profundizó cuando metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata, probando al fin su sabor después de varios años de amistad; era tal y como lo imaginaba, suave, muy húmedo y tibio, la lengua de Shouyou correspondía el beso y trataba de imitar los movimientos de la suya de una forma más inexperta y nerviosa. Sus manos quisieron recorrer el torso del pelirrojo, acariciaron su terso abdomen por debajo de la camiseta, Kozume quería más, quería hacer todo lo que deseaba hacerle en tan solo unos minutos; sin embargo se apartó de golpe antes de cometer una locura aun peor, jadeaba por la falta de aire y miraba fijamente los destellantes ojos de Hinata y su cuerpo relajado tendido en el suelo, se veía como si esperara que todo continuara hasta un punto indefinido.

-Lo siento Shouyou, no debí hacer eso - se disculpó Kenma, avergonzado y serio al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado por esas palabras.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? - preguntó Hinata, mirándolo como si esperara mucho más de él.

-Sé que aun tienes mucho que pensar, no quiero presionarte - le respondió Kozume, ayudándolo a sentarse para no lastimarlo, a Shouyou le costaba hacerlo por si solo por su maltratado cuerpo.

-Tienes razón. Han pasado tantas cosas, aun me cuesta creer todo esto… - pronunció Hinata con tristeza, no podía simplemente tomar la decisión de empezar un noviazgo con Kenma, un yakuza; no estaba en las condiciones para tomar decisiones ni tenía la estabilidad emocional necesaria.

-Ven aquí - Kenma tomó en sus brazos a Shouyou sentándolo en sus piernas y abrazándolo como a un niño pequeño - vivirás aquí conmigo, mandé a que prepararan un cuarto para ti, te mantendremos seguro Shouyou, te lo prometo - Hinata veía el rostro de Kenma, tuvo ganas de cerrar sus ojos y estirar sus labios para pedirle otro beso, pero no debía apresurarse, tal y como había dicho Kenma, aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-Siento las molestias… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, Kozume sonrió y le besó la frente.

-No me causas molestias - le dijo mientras rozaba su nariz contra la del pelirrojo - supongo que no recibiste las flores… - en ese momento Shouyou recordó que el tal Yamamoto traía unas rosas cuando se apareció en el hospital.

-No… Creí que ese tipo quería hacerme daño, ni siquiera me fije en el ramo…

-Lo entiendo… Compraré otro por la tarde, ahora te llevaré a conocer tu cuarto - Kenma tomó en sus brazos a Hinata y se levantó, llevándolo sin ningún problema fuera de ese salón, algunos miembros del clan se quedaron mirándolos, Inuoka los miraba con una amplia sonrisa, Shibayama se cubría el rostro. Shouyou tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Kozume con las mejillas ruborizadas, se sentía como alguien recién rescatado por un héroe.

*****

Por la tarde Shouyou ya estaba instalado en el cuarto que le habían dado, era igual de grande que el salón donde Kenma y sus hombres lo recibieron, su futón era grande y suave, incluso tenía un jacuzzi escondido por unas cuantas cortinillas de papel plegables características de esa parte del mundo; Hinata lo había aprovechado apenas lo vio, le hacía falta un reconfortante baño caliente, cuidando su brazo herido para que el yeso no se mojara. Al terminar revisó su armario, estaba lleno de ropa nueva de su talla, además de tener un junihitoe con un diseño más moderno y peculiar, corto y revelador; el pelirrojo se sonrojó al pensar que esa prenda representaba una fantasía de Kenma, y que deseaba verlo vistiendo ese junihitoe.

Shouyou luchó un poco para colocarse ese tipo de ropa, su brazo no le permitía acomodar fácilmente cada tela; pero cuando terminó al fin pudo contemplarse en el espejo de su cuarto que abarcaba una de las cuatro paredes; lucía algo extraño con su inmovilizador de cuello y el yeso, pero, el resto de su cuerpo si se veía bien. Por un momento imaginó que a Kenma le gustaría verlo vestido de ese modo, que comenzaría a acariciarlo y a besarlo, era una fantasía que provocaba cosquillas en su vientre.

La agradable sensación desapareció sin previo aviso, todos esos sentimientos de amor se opacaron gracias a un fuerte e incontrolable dolor en el pecho; sintió ganas de llorar otra vez, no podía controlar esas repentinas sensaciones de angustia y desesperación, como una mancha que se extendía desde su pecho hasta las venas de todo su cuerpo. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró, creyó que ver a Kenma y recibir un beso suyo le devolvería la esperanza, pero no lograba dominar sus emociones; aunque intentara no recordar su gran tristeza, su propio cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas.

Se arrodilló y cubrió su boca para mantener dentro de si los sollozos, y se sobresaltó cuando alguien abrió la puerta corrediza de su cuarto; Kenma iba acompañado de un doctor y dos enfermeras, los guió hasta el pelirrojo para que le hicieran un chequeo médico. Los tres profesionales de la salud miraron con extrañeza a Hinata por el atuendo que estaba vistiendo, Kenma en cambio abrió los ojos y recorrió con la mirada a Shouyou de arriba a abajo, no se esperaba verlo con ese junihitoe, imaginaba que pasarían meses antes de que el pelirrojo decidiera ponérselo para él.

Nadie hizo preguntas sobre el atuendo, solo le pidieron a Hinata que se sentara para revisar sus lesiones; mientras lo analizaban, Kozume se mantenía parado y atento a todo lo que hiciera el médico, quería tomar las máximas precauciones con respecto a la salud de Shouyou. Al terminar el chequeo y después de unas cuantas preguntas, el doctor aseguró que en algunas semanas podrían sacarle el inmovilizador, pero que el yeso tardaría un par de semanas más en ser removido; además, le sugirió a Kenma que consiguiera un terapeuta para tratar la depresión de Hinata, pues podía tener muchas secuelas emocionales por una experiencia traumática.

Cuando se fueron los médicos, Kenma ayudó a Hinata para retirar el junihitoe, su cuerpecito desnudo siempre lo hacía sonrojar, aunque en esa ocasión debía controlar nuevamente sus impulsos de besarlo y tocarlo, porque aun seguía delicado de salud. Después de ayudarlo a ponerse la pijama, lo recostó en su futón y se acomodó de lado junto a él, diciéndole que se quedaría ahí hasta que se durmiera por completo; Shouyou estaba mudo, otra vez sus emociones se mezclaban, no sabía cuál era más fuerte, si el amor, o la gran congoja que no podía controlar; con ese lio en la cabeza cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido y liberar a Kozume para no quitarle más tiempo.

Kenma salió de la habitación apenas Hinata empezó a dormir, un grave error, porque su querido pelirrojo volvió a soñar nuevamente con algo relacionado a su tragedia; se veía a si mismo sobre el futón, amanecía en aquel sueño y su hermanita permanecía dormida entre sus brazos. Ciertamente era un sueño mucho mejor que sus pesadillas habituales, le gustaba oler el suave y brillante cabello de Natsu, era como un dulce osito de peluche; pero al abrir los ojos todo cambió para él, ver la realidad nunca había sido tan doloroso. Shouyou tomó su almohada y la abrazó, era obvio que abrazar un objeto no se equiparaba a abrazar a su hermana pequeña, y por eso lloró hasta la deshidratación, empapando la almohada y todo su triste rostro.

*****

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por Lev Haiba, el yakuza amigo de Yaku, se veía muy amigable y enérgico trayendo consigo una bandeja con un ostentoso desayuno, Hinata sonrió aunque lo abrumara el parlanchín chico, en su estado natural se hubieran llevado bien al primer contacto, pero en esos momentos estaba deshidratado, ojeroso y sin ánimos, fingía su sonrisa por el hecho de tener ese agudo dolor en el pecho que aparecía a cualquier hora. Lev se rascó la cabeza y dejó la bandeja sobre Shouyou, prefirió salir de ahí antes de tener que ver llorar a ese chico que apenas conocía, sería muy incómodo para ambos.

Hinata no pudo siquiera probar un bocado de la gran bandeja, su garganta no le permitía pasar lo que masticaba con las pocas fuerzas de su cuerpo, nunca antes se había sentido así; luego de intentarlo una vez más, decidió levantarse y vestirse, no estaba seguro de que haría en ese desconocido lugar lleno de peligrosos extraños, lo único que se le ocurría era buscar a Kenma o a Yaku. Al salir de su cuarto se estampó contra un gran brazo; miró a quien había chocado, era el mismo yakuza de mohicano que lo había encontrado en el hospital, aun le daba algo de miedo, así que retrocedió al distinguir su rostro; el tipo lo miró con las facciones exageradamente intimidantes, pero se calmó al recordar lo que podría pasarle si trataba mal a alguien tan especial para Kozume.

El tipo dio un cuarto de vuelta para ver de frente a Hinata, se disculpó por haberlo asustado en el hospital y por drogarlo para llevárselo a Tokio, pero se excusó diciendo que su pellejo estaría en juego si lo dejaba en Miyagi, donde podrían matarlo; luego de eso se presentó como Yamamoto Taketora, un kyodai dentro de la jerarquía del clan al igual que Yaku. Shouyou también se presentó, y al no saber que más decir, le preguntó a ese tipo donde estaba Kenma, él se rascó la cabeza y le dijo que en esos momentos estaba atendiendo un asunto muy importante en uno de los pisos subterráneos; el pelirrojo le pidió que lo guiara hasta el lugar, pues en el fondo prefería esperar a Kenma en vez de tratar de charlar con los yakuza que había en el lugar.

Taketora dudó un segundo, pero pensó que le iría mejor si complacía cualquier capricho del protegido de Kozume, así que aceptó guiar a Hinata hasta el salón donde estaba Kenma en ese momento. Cuando bajaron por el ascensor, Yamamoto comenzó a mostrarse más nervioso, dándole una serie de indicaciones a Hinata para que no interrumpiera a Kozume, diciendo que esperara sentado en el pasillo y que por ningún motivo se asomara a la puerta hasta que Kenma saliera del lugar.

Eso le parecía extraño a Shouyou, entendía que no debía molestar a Kenma en sus asuntos laborales, pero el tono asustado e insistente de Taketora no le daba buena espina; de cualquier forma obedeció una vez se vio solo en el pasillo, se quedó quieto a unos metros de la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, tal y como Yamamoto le indicó. Un grito mezclado con un llanto desesperado lo sacó de la tranquilidad que tenía apoyado en la pared del pasillo, sus sentidos estaban atentos a todo; analizó bien los sonidos del lugar, podía oír algunos gimoteos y llantos un tanto patéticos, mas no menos desconcertantes. 

La curiosidad le ganó y decidió asomar su ojo por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared, distinguía a Kenma y a Kuroo parados frente a un tipo, que estaba desaliñado, de rodillas y con las manos atadas en la espalda, también había algunos yakuzas dentro que rodeaban al tipo y a veces se movían obstaculizando la visión de Hinata. De por si la escena era muy espelúznate para el pelirrojo, pero fue aun peor cuando vio que alguno de los miembros retiraban sus katanas de la funda; Shouyou tembló por los veloces recuerdos que se mezclaban con lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Kuroo se veía tranquilo y sonriente, Kozume lucía sumamente serio y frívolo, no decía nada, era Kuroo el que mencionaba algo de “una deuda millonaria con el casino” y le preguntaba al hombre sobre cuantos meses extra le habían dado para pagar; el tipo lloraba y suplicaba arrodillado, pidiendo más tiempo y jurando por su madre que pagaría todo. Tetsurou se lamentó y le preguntó nuevamente “¿Cuantas veces habían estado en la misma situación?”; el hombre seguía prometiendo que conseguiría el dinero; Kuroo respondió que por él lo soltaría, pero que no estaba a cargo en esos momentos.

Miró a Kozume y le preguntó su opinión al respecto, Kenma tenía un aura de frialdad aterradora, solo se limitó a decir que ya había agotado el número de oportunidades, y luego chasqueó los dedos en dirección a sus hombres; Hinata se sobresaltó, ese chasquido despertaba sus memorias, de aquel pelirrojo chasqueando sus dedos para dar las ordenes, aquellas ordenes que le dieron muerte a su familia. Lo que vino fue igual de impactante, pues al instante de escuchar los dedos de Kozume, Shouyou oyó varios gritos, uno de desesperación y terror, y varios de ataque provenientes de los yakuzas que corrían con sus katanas en dirección al desgraciado que estando amarrado no podría defenderse.

Tantos sables cortando al mismo tiempo dieron como resultado un enorme derramamiento de sangre, casi como una explosión de trozos que hicieron que Hinata se apartara violentamente de la puerta, choqueado, con arcadas y jadeando sin parar; tocaba su cabeza y sus muslos, se cubría la boca y mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, todo eso lo hacía moverse y agitarse, era una imagen horrible, una experiencia espantosa, y solo podía pensar en esa frialdad que mostraba Kenma; demasiado parecida a la de Tendou. Salió corriendo de ahí antes de que lo descubrieran husmeando, tenía un miedo irracional en ese momento, no pensó que era especial para Kozume y que nunca le haría algo así, solo pensó en huir; por ir corriendo sin control, no se dio cuenta de que Yamamoto estaba caminando frente a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se estampó contra su espalda, cayendo sentado al suelo.

-¡¡Oye, ten más cuidado enano!! - le gritó Taketora dándose la vuelta, Hinata no contestó, jadeaba mirándolo hacia arriba, su cara de miedo llamó la atención de Yamamoto - ¿Qué te pasa?

-M-Mataron… ¡Mataron a un hombre ahí dentro! - exclamó Shouyou conmocionado, Taketora apretó los dientes y levantó a Hinata sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Maldicion, te dije que no te asomaras por esa puerta, puto metiche -  le insultó el yakuza tomándolo de los hombros - sabía que un debilucho como tú se pondría como loco si veía eso.

-¿Qué tan seguido pasa?... - preguntó Hinata con un tono de miedo y desconfianza.

-No tan seguido como crees, solo cuando es necesario.

-¿Necesario…?

-¿Qué te esperaras que hiciéramos? ¿Que regaláramos flores en los hospitales? - Yamamoto se quedó en silencio por un segundo despues de hacer memoria - mejor ignora eso - le dijo para luego levantarlo y poner el estómago del pelirrojo sobre su hombro y así cargarlo hasta el ascensor - júrame maldito pueblerino que no dirás que estuviste aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Si abres la boca y Kenma se entera de que yo te guié hasta aquí, me va a ir muy mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te harían?...

-¿Ves esto? - preguntó Yamamoto levantando el meñique de su otra mano frente a la cara de Shouyou - si Kenma decide que le he fallado demasiado, este amiguito que ves aquí va a desaparecer ¿Comprendes? - Hinata se quedó callado, esa información no hacía más que aumentar su miedo a la faceta cruel de Kozume.

-¿De verdad él te haría eso?... - Taketora notó los ojos tristes y decepcionados del pelirrojo, eso lo hizo sentir algo de culpa.

-Mira… Kenma puede ser un bastardo despiadado, pero no lo es a menos que alguien de verdad lo haga enojar… ¡Solo si se sale de sus casillas maldición! y créeme que eso no es nada fácil - al ver que no parecía cambiar la cara de Hinata, prosiguió a explicar más - el punto es que Kenma es paciente, pero listo, si el no tuviera el carácter que tiene, no estaríamos posicionados de la manera en que lo estamos. En realidad es un buen tipo, pero, si lo hubieras visto cuando pasaron la noticia de tu familia… ¡Cuando se trata de ti se pone más intenso! Tal vez eso debería alegrarte…

-Pero… - Hinata estaba muy confundido, las palabras de Yamamoto encendían la pequeña flama que Kozume causaba en él, sin embargo lo que había visto le causaba muchas dudas y malestar.

-¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada de esto?

-Lo prometo…

-Eres un buen chico - dijo Taketora mientras lo subía al ascensor para sacarlo de ese lugar antes de que Kenma lo viera.

*****

Los días pasaban en ese lugar, a veces Hinata pasaba tiempo con Inuoka y Shibayama, el rango de ambos era uno de los más bajos así que no hacían las labores más peligrosas a diferencia de otros miembros,  eso tranquilizaba un poco a Shouyou; pero, cuando Kenma le hacía visitas, Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que decir, porque involuntariamente sentía algo de miedo y prefería evitar algunos temas cuando hablaba con Kenma, como sus sentimientos, el incidente de su familia, y el beso que le había dado. Era evidente que Hinata estaba siendo más cortante, y eso causaba mucha preocupación en Kozume, algo estaba pasando con Shouyou, pero él creía que su presencia lo estaba abrumando,  así que Kenma decidió darle espacio para reflexionar.

Yaku sería el encargado de hablar sobre sentimientos con Hinata, el pelirrojo tenía más confianza en Morisuke porque aún no lo había visto hacer nada que implicara muertes, sabía que las había provocado en algún punto de su vida, pero era Kenma a quien vio ordenando un asesinato brutal. Su amigo pudo entonces escucharlo, oir todas y cada una de las pesadillas e inseguridades que Shouyou cargaba consigo día a día desde la tragedia; además de él, Kozume había contratado un psiquiatra para Hinata, los antidepresivos le ayudaban a sentirse más tranquilo de día, pero de noche, sus sueños mostraban los peores traumas de su subconsciente.

No se trataba solamente de un conflicto moral referente a la naturaleza de Kenma, aquella que lo aterraba y lo hacía cuestionarse si su amor podría surgir, las emociones y problemas de Hinata iban más allá; mezclaban la negación y la desesperanza por perder a sus seres queridos, su hogar y estabilidad; Shouyou también mencionaba el odio que sentía con las pesadillas, unas ganas enfermizas de golpear todo lo que pudiera golpear, imaginando las caras que no podían borrarse de su mente en cada objeto víctima de su ataque de ira. El psiquiatra por otro lado lo analizaba a mayor profundidad, el comportamiento de Hinata no era normal, Kenma y Morisuke lo describían como alguien radiante, lleno de energía y alegría, pero lo que veía el psiquiatra era a alguien distraído, decaído y callado, cuando hablaban solo podía mencionar los sucesos del día de la muerte de su familia y unos cuantos vagos recuerdos de sus dos amigos.

Así pudo agregar algo más a su diagnóstico: fuga disociativa, muchos de los eventos de su vida fueron borrados de su mente, sin embargo quedaban los que estaban definiendo su nueva identidad: la tragedia, el odio, y muy pocos recuerdos de las personas a las cuales se aferraba en esos momentos, Kozume y Yaku. Shouyou no recordaba como conoció a Kenma, pero sus emociones le permitían sonreír cada vez que Kenma le preguntaba si recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, era capaz de decir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo gracias a las sensaciones que grabó su subconsciente; por eso podía decir “estar con Kenma provoca cosas en mí”.

Pero lastimosamente, esa seguridad que tenía al decir que le gustaba su amigo, tambaleaba con los valores morales que también tenía grabados en su inconsciente, “amo a Kenma, pero es un asesino”, y eso también se veía con sus demás amistades, “son buenos conmigo pero…”. El psiquiatra no estaba en posición para determinar cuál era el camino correcto para Hinata, él solía atender a los yakuzas del clan, lo único que podía hacer era encontrar los fármacos que sirvieran para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, y darle selectivos consejos que no implicaran alejarse del primer teniente del clan Nekomata.

Por esa misma razón, obviaba los crecientes sentimientos de odio de su paciente, Shouyou los mencionaba con inquitud, le tenía miedo a sus pensamientos cuando recordaba la cara de los 4 participantes directos en el asesinato de su familia, temía los impulsos de sus manos cuando imaginaba una katana entre ellos; y se detenía en ese punto, incapaz de decir que se imaginaba a sí mismo como un asesino; su terapeuta solo escuchaba y le recomendaba otra vez medicamentos y terapias de relajación. El que de verdad lo oía era Yaku, que se mostraba preocupado e impotente, se sentiría hipócrita negándole un arma a su amigo cuando él mismo tomaba una día a día, pero también le pesaba que Hinata, una persona normal, no tuviera más remedio que estar expuesto a ese ambiente de armas, lavado de dinero, tráfico y muerte.

La primera medida fue pedirle a los de bajo rango como Lev, Inuoka y Shibayama que distrajeran a Hinata sacándolo del edificio, para lograr esto, una de las medidas preventivas fue disfrazarlo para no hacerlo sentir expuesto; posteriormente los chicos lo sacaban a pasear por Roppongi y distritos seguros y comerciales de Tokio, Kenma les había dado instrucciones de hacer sentir bien a Hinata y hacerlo reír, eso ultimo quedaba en manos de Lev. Dicha estrategia fue medianamente efectiva, la compañía era agradable, pero Shouyou se daba cuenta de que estaban tratando de distraerlo con cosas como aguas termales, compras y comida; le parecía una forma superficial de intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lo segundo que intentaron fue hacerlo pasar tiempo con Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma y Yaku, buscando que formara lazos con los primeros, y reforzara los que ya tenía; todos buscaban darle un ambiente de comprensión y amabilidad; inevitablemente Hinata empezó a cuestionarse sobre si esa actitud cariñosa de los dos desconocidos era natural o forzada. Aunque pasar tiempo con Bokuto y Kuroo le sirvió para adentrarse en el mundo que le tocaba vivir, aquel que Kozume no quería que viera pero que Bokuto Kotarou y Kuroo Tetsurou le mostraban por lo distraídos que eran cuando Kenma les daba instrucciones sobre qué hacer y no hacer con el pelirrojo; específicamente, a Shouyou le despertaron una inquietante curiosidad por el manejo de las armas de fuego. Le preguntó a Bokuto si le enseñaría a manejar las armas tan bien como él, eso llenó de orgullo al hombre de cabellos platinados, que con un semblante paternal y de entusiasmo aceptó ayudar a Hinata con la puntería y algunas cosas básicas para armar fusiles y recargar el armamento que tenían disponible.

La práctica de puntería le parecía inusualmente divertida y estimulante a Shouyou, era muy agradable y gracioso tener esas clases con Bokuto, pero antes de eso tuvo que aprender primero a medio armar por sí mismo algunas piezas gracias a su yeso, eso le parecía aburrido, aunque su brazo mejoró en un mes que se fue más rápido de lo que creía. Atinarle al blanco le habría parecido más sencillo si hubiera tomado en cuenta el peso real de las armas de fuego, un simple revolver ligero era considerablemente más difícil de manejar que sus pistolitas de plástico; pudo encontrar el truco y mejoraba con el pasar de los días, cosa que hacía muy feliz a su nuevo “maestro”.

Luego de unos dias, Hinata volvió a abrirse con Kenma, sus conversaciones fluyeron como fluían antes, y eso entusiasmaba a Kozume, la actitud distante y desdichada del pelirrojo lo hacía sentir juzgado, pero su Shouyou volvió a “ser él mismo”, a ser su adorable enamorado. Pero Yaku observaba a Hinata, y se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal; Morisuke se acercó una noche a Kenma y le comentó una tercera vía para sanar las heridas de su amigo: enviarlo con algunos familiares que Yaku tenía en la isla de Kyushu, campesinos comunes y corrientes que le darían un ambiente tranquilo y agradable a Hinata, donde podría resurgir como la persona normal que era, alejado de todo lo que lo corrompiera, alejado de ellos mismos.

Kenma se quedó perplejo y negó rotundamente esa opción, Shouyou empezaba a mejorar, no podía simplemente dejarlo ir de su lado; Morisuke trataba de explicarle que estaban influenciando muy negativamente a Hinata, pero Kozume se negaba con necedad a enviar a su amor a Kyushu, lejos de él. El temor de perder a Shouyou ya no se limitaba a mantenerlo seguro, ahora tenía una connotación egoísta impulsada por el amor que sentía Kenma por él, uno tan grande como para querer estar a su lado siempre, mas no el suficiente para dejarlo ir; así fue como Kozume se retiró de la sala, dejando a Yaku con las palabras en la boca y lleno de decepción.

*****

Al día siguiente, Morisuke invitó a Hinata a su departamento, pasar un tiempo con él le serviría para comprobar sus sospechas; el comportamiento del pelirrojo estaba volviéndose extraño, su depresión a veces se notaba por su disminución de energía repentina, pero luego volvía a verse firme, y excesivamente curioso sobre algunos temas peligrosos, entre ellos: como asesinar a alguien. Cuando Yaku y Shouyou llegaron al departamento, se sentaron para ver algunas series juntos frente al televisor, Hinata sonreía, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban melancolía, la conversación avanzaba y Yaku comentaba una película que ambos ya habían visto juntos hacía años, pero Shouyou parecía haberla olvidado, y lucía como si su mente no estuviera ahí.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Morisuke, Hinata dio un respingo y volvió a fijar su concentración en su amigo.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondió Shouyou sin estar convencido de su propia respuesta.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres podemos hablar de ello.

-No te preocupes Yaku san, no es nada - insistió Hinata, su triste rostro hacia evidente que otra vez estaba sintiendo los efectos de la depresión; hubo un silencio extenso entre ambos, Shouyou solía hablarle sobre sentimientos a Yaku, pero por su cabeza pasaban muchas ideas que quizá no le agradarían a su amigo, por ello las omitía.

-Oye Hinata… ¿Te gustaría conocer Kyushu? - le preguntó Morisuke tratando de tocar el tema de alguna forma.

-Pues, si, me gustaría conocer muchos lugares del país.

-Tengo unos familiares ahí, el lugar es muy tranquilo y pacífico, tal vez te sentirías bien ahí - Hinata se le quedó viendo después de oírlo.

-No quiero molestarlos.

-Son buenas personas, no les molestaría hospedarte. Tal vez estar en Kyushu te ayude, Roppongi no es un buen ambiente para ti.

-No estoy seguro, no quiero irme de aquí…

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué razones tendría para irme?

-No sé ¿Tal vez la incontable cantidad de armas? ¿El aroma a muerto? ¿Cualquier cosa que te pueda traer malos recuerdos? - Yaku empezaba a verse serio, insinuaba algo, y eso incomodaba a Hinata.

-Armas como las de tu closet… - susurró Shouyou; Morisuke se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Exactamente.

-Ustedes son lo único que tengo ¿Por qué me molestaría lo que hagan con esas armas?...

-Debería molestarte, no somos buenos para ti, tu eres diferente, lo único que hacemos es contaminarte - a Yaku le dolían sus propias palabras, pero creía que estaba en lo correcto.

-No somos tan diferentes… - le respondió Hinata, luego de un silencio su amigo suspiró con tristeza.

-¿Quieres ser uno de nosotros?

-No, quiero ser como ustedes.

-Maldición... Hinata, no te rebajes a esto.

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! - protestó el pelirrojo, Morisuke lo miró como si quisiera regañarlo.

-¡Si fueras a Kyushu olvidarías todo lo que te hace infeliz! - replicó Yaku, más agresivo y firme.

-¡No hay manera de que pueda olvidarlo! - exclamó Hinata, luego miró hacia abajo con lágrimas en los ojos - no puedo hacerlo… olvide casi todo, menos lo ocurrido… - Morisuke se sintió conmovido por ese Shouyou frágil que tenía en frente, por eso lo abrazó suavemente, no quería gritarle y empeorar su estado.

-Hinata… - pronunció su nombre durante el abrazo, Hinata miraba hacia abajo, esperando a que todas sus lágrimas cayeran, para poder proseguir con la conversación.

-¿Puedo ver tus armas, Yaku san? - preguntó, Yaku cerró los ojos, y con resignación se levantó y tomó la mano de Shouyou, para guiarlo hasta su cuarto. Morisuke entonces pudo presentar formalmente sus armas a su amigo, que miraba todo con curiosidad, enfocando la vista en las katanas que su amigo poseía.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Hinata? - cuestionó, preocupado por ese interés del pelirrojo, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-No puedo quitarme esta idea de la cabeza si a eso te refieres.

-¿No crees que esto será aun peor para tu salud?

-Yaku san ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que me vuelva como ustedes? - Hinata preguntó eso mientras analizaba detenidamente una katana que tenía en sus manos.

-No es eso, tengo miedo de que al buscar venganza, nunca puedas ordenar tu cabeza.

-Pero no estoy loco.

-No lo estás, pero puedes correr ese riesgo - dijo tocándole una mano para llamar su atención y hacer que despegara su mirada del arma - matar no es tan sencillo, no se reduce a simplemente apretar el gatillo o apuñalar con la espada.

-Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo Yaku san… - le respondió Shouyou con una mayor inseguridad.

-Aun estas a tiempo para evitarlo - Morisuke notó el rostro levemente molesto y decepcionado de Hinata, luego soltó un suspiro por estar un poco harto de su testarudez - pero si llegaras a decidirte, no tendré más remedio que ayudarte - aquellas palabras le devolvieron el entusiasmo a Hinata, que sonrió después de un largo rato sin hacerlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No tengo opción - le respondió secamente, el pelirrojo continuó sonriendo y abrazó una katana enfundada, la que más le había gustado por sus kanjis y grabados de plumas; Yaku se cruzó de brazos, demostrándole con lenguaje corporal que seguía sin parecerle una buena idea.

-Oye Yaku san ¿Conoces a algunas personas de otros clanes? - Shouyou hizo esa pregunta tratando fallidamente de sonar casual.

-Sí, conozco a mucha gente - le respondió sin agregar más.

-La noche en que… - Hinata trató de referirse a la tragedia, pero sus palabras no querían salir cuando trataba de decir “mi familia murió” - bueno, esa noche, no solamente vi a Tendou Satori, él estaba acompañado por más personas, y tres de esas personas participaron en… - no pudo seguir, temblaba con la idea de pronunciar las palabras que no quería decir; Yaku suspiró.

-Me lo suponía, que iba a ir con su clan - respondió Morisuke seriamente, sin querer hablar de más.

-Me gustaría saber el nombre de esos tipos - comentó Hinata, esperando que su amigo cooperara con él;  Yaku lo miró a los ojos, y cedió ante su indirecta.

-¿Cómo eran?

-Dos de ellos eran rubios - al oír eso, Yaku se quedó algo extrañado.

-Qué raro, en el Washijou Kai no ha miembros con el cabello rubio, a menos que alguien se haya teñido el cabello - intrigado por esa descripción, Morisuke dejó de lado su actitud estoica y tomó su celular para hacer una búsqueda por las redes sociales - lo más cercano al cabello rubio en ese clan es él, Semi Eita - dijo mostrándole la pantalla a Hinata, en ella había una foto de un hombre de cabello platinado con puntas oscuras.

-No es él, de hecho, ni siquiera lo vi entre los yakuzas que se metieron a mi casa…

-¿Puedes describirlos más detalladamente?

-Esto… uno tenía el cabello más lacio que el otro… - Shouyou de repente apretó los parpados, recordar sus rostros lo hacía recordar también la muerte de sus padres - uno tenía los ojos cafés, el otro de color miel… y llevaba anteojos… - describió Hinata, con un gran desánimo, tristeza y los parpados y puños apretados; Yaku se quedó pensativo.

-¿No serán…? - Morisuke volvió a clavar sus ojos en el celular, para buscar a las personas que tenía en mente; al terminar su búsqueda por las redes, le enseño una foto a Shouyou, en ella aparecían los dos hermanos rubios que asesinaron a sus padres, abrazando a un cohibido muchacho con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y pecas en el rostro, el de anteojos sonreía ladinamente a la cámara, el mayor besaba la mejilla del chico pecoso, estaban vestidos con máscaras kitsune y trajes tradicionales, el del muchacho de las pecas caía por su hombro dejándolo al desnudo, las pupilas de Hinata se contrajeron al reconocer a los rubios - ¿Es alguno de ellos?

-Sí, son ellos…

-Mierda… Esos son los tres hermanos Tsukishima, el de cabello castaño es Tadashi, el de anteojos es Kei, el ultimo es Akiteru - le dijo Yaku, Hinata estaba atento, mirando los rostros de esos dos monstruos - son los hijos del oyabun del Tsukishima Kai, en Niigata. A excepción de Tadashi, tienen los mismos rangos que Kuroo y Kenma, eso complicaría mucho las cosas…

-¿Por qué?

-¿”Por qué”? Porque son los altos mandos del Tsukishima Kai, meterse con ellos seria armar una guerrilla entre nuestro clan y el suyo.

-¿Y quién dice que quiero unirme a tu clan? Solo sería una guerrilla si ustedes los atacaran, no si yo actúo solo.

-No seas tonto Hinata, no puedes hacer esto solo ¿Te das cuenta de que tu idea no tiene sentido?

-Tu dijiste que me apoyarías si tomaba esta decisión… - Shouyou hizo un puchero y mostró su triste mirada a su amigo para ablandarlo.

-No pongas esa cara - Yaku arrugó las cejas, Hinata mantenía la expresión melancólica, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, además de que seguía abrazando la katana  - dame ese sable.

-¿Podrías prestármelo? Por favor Yaku san - le pidió Hinata, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, Morisuke no podía resistirse a ojos como esos.

-Está bien… - aceptó de mala gana.

-Gracias…

-¿Cómo era la cuarta persona? - preguntó Yaku, Hinata tomó aire y cerró los ojos,  el recuerdo le afectaba mucho.

-Cejas cortas, ojos alargados, tenía un lado de la cabeza rasurado, el otro lado tenía cabello largo y rubio, como un mohicano femenino - respondió el pelirrojo; Yaku palideció y comenzó a indagar las redes rápidamente, al no tener éxito se levantó y encendió una computadora para buscar como un loco alguna fotografía en sus galerías, hasta que encontró una en la que muchos miembros del clan Nekomata posaban juntos, detrás de ellos y más distante estaba el chico del mohicano  - ¿Es él?...

-Sí, ese es ¿Era parte de tu clan? - preguntó Shouyou mirando detenidamente a su objetivo, que no destacaba tanto de entre los demás; Yaku sudó frío, su perspectiva acerca de la decisión de Hinata cambió totalmente cuando vio al hombre de la foto.

-No, el cumple trabajos a pedido, es como un mercenario, se llama Tanaka Ryuunosuke - dijo Morisuke sin quitar su expresión nerviosa.

-Entiendo... ¿De dónde es? - el pelirrojo se sentía interesado por saber la ubicación de sus objetivos, mas Yaku se veía temeroso.

-No lo sé… él no vive en ningún lugar en específico…

-Pero ¿Donde suele trabajar? - insistía Hinata con una creciente curiosidad; Yaku lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos, estaba muy intranquilo.

-Hinata, esto es una locura.

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que me apoyarías Yaku san...

-¡Hinata entiéndelo! - le espetó Morisuke al borde de la histeria - no puedes hacer nada en contra de él - le dijo Yaku, a Hinata le causaba intriga su actitud asustada, sobre todo cuando no había reaccionado de la misma manera al hablarle de los hermanos Tsukishima, personas aparentemente con más poder que un simple mercenario.

-¿Por qué no? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante los nervios de su amigo; Morisuke se quedó mudo, se veía demasiado nervioso, como si no se le ocurriera nada que decir.

-Es solo un rumor… pero… bueno, es una historia complicada - titubeaba Yaku, Hinata lo miraba con suma atención - veras, hace 7 años hubo una oleada de asesinatos en diferentes clanes del norte de Japón, fueron tantas las bajas, que algunos clanes se disolvieron o directamente se extinguieron - explicó Morisuke, Shouyou escuchaba con interés sus palabras - jamás encontraron al culpable, pero hay rumores de que el responsable fue él, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

-Vaya… o sea que se encuentra al norte de Japón…

-¡Hinata! ¡¿No acabas de escuchar lo que te dije?! - exclamó Yaku, Hinata se sobresaltó, Morisuke apretó más sus hombros, su miedo comenzaba a transmitirse a Shouyou - hablamos de clanes enteros, asesinados por una sola persona.

-Pero… - Hinata agachó la cabeza, se sentía muy inseguro, no tanto por la historia que había escuchado, sino por la manera en que Yaku se expresaba, como si estuviera aterrado; su amigo soltó el fuerte agarre de sus hombros, para reemplazarlo por uno suave y gentil, después lo miró a los ojos, su mirada era cálida, irradiaba preocupación y suplica.

-Por favor Hinata, prométeme que no te vengaras de esos tipos, no te obligare a ir a Kyushu, pero por favor, no te pongas en ese riesgo - le pidió Yaku, acariciándole la mejilla y mostrándole una expresión asustada pero dulce; Hinata tocó su mano y miró hacia el lado, para no mirarlo a los ojos mientras le respondía una mentira.

-Lo prometo.

*****

Hinata se recuperó totalmente de sus lesiones luego de su charla con Yaku, estuvo entrenando algunos días en una gran habitación donde los yakuzas practicaban con sus katanas; se veía más estable emocionalmente, el ejercicio lo distraía, quería volver a tener su estado físico previo a la tragedia; Kenma se le unía por las tardes, estaba muy feliz, le producía nostalgia entrenar con Shouyou y luchar con él, no se media, porque su enamorado siempre notaba cuando Kozume reprimía su verdadera fuerza; cada vez que Hinata lo derribaba, era porque realmente lo había vencido justamente. Muchas veces empataban, luego en algunas ocasiones ganaba Kenma, después le tocaba ganar al pelirrojo; Hinata sonreía, su corazón lo hacía sentir una alegría nostálgica cuando practicaba con Kozume, sus sentimientos estaban sincronizados en esos momentos.

Como lo hacían antes de la tragedia, ambos caminaron hasta las duchas, solo que en esa ocasión, eran duchas individuales más pequeñas que las que había en el hogar de Hinata; ambos se miraron, tenían la opción de bañarse por separado, pero, no deseaban estarlo, y no tenían excusa para ocultar que simplemente querían ver sus cuerpos desnudos. No dijeron nada, solo se metieron dentro de una estrecha ducha y dejaron fluir el agua para tomar un baño juntos; ambos observaban sus cuerpos con expresiones totalmente distintas a las que ponían antes de la muerte de la familia de Shouyou, ya no se sentían nerviosos, estaban conscientes de lo que querían; sus miradas indiscretas a los genitales del otro decían más que mil palabras.

Hinata apoyaba su espalda y trasero en una de las paredes de cerámica de esa ducha, Kenma estaba demasiado cerca, respirando profundamente mientras recorría con la vista el cuerpo de Shouyou, que miraba hacia su entrepierna sin tapujos, sereno y sonrojado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos brillantes. Kozume y su intensa mirada devoraban a Hinata, el pelirrojo estaba experimentando sensaciones desconocidas, en parte se sentía inseguro, en parte quería más que miradas; no había ni un rastro de miedo en él.

Shouyou acercó su mano a los abdominales de Kenma para acariciar los hermosos e inquietantes grabados de su piel, él quería a como diera lugar un tatuaje igual; deslizó su mano lentamente hacia abajo hasta que lo detuvo algo duro y el vello púbico que se camuflaba con el tatuaje; en ese momento se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Kozume llevó sus manos a las nalgas de Hinata, moviéndolas para repasar la suave piel mojada de su amado; el pelirrojo se sobresaltó, volviendo a tener los sentimientos de inseguridad, no estaba siendo él mismo, no era parte de su forma ser el actuar tan atrevidamente y no era común que no sintiera pudor, o al menos eso creía, porque ya no estaba seguro de su propia identidad.

Entonces Kenma notó su confundido y ruborizado rostro, y apartó sin demora sus manos de las nalgas de Hinata, creyendo que había metido la pata; posteriormente lo abrazó y estrechó contra su cuerpo, tocando su cabeza con una dulzura opacada por la sensación que producía su erecto miembro contra la pelvis de Shouyou, a quien le palpitaba el corazón rápidamente y sin cesar. Luego de salir de la ducha tomaron unas batas para envolverse, Hinata agachaba la mirada con vergüenza, de seguro había decepcionado a Kenma; pero Kozume acarició sus hombros y lo miró de frente, le preguntó si estaba bien, Hinata respondió que sí, su siguiente pregunta fue más directa, pero de un tono cauteloso: “¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?”.

La respuesta fue muy complicada para Shouyou, titubeó mucho antes de decidir; no era sencillo, su yo normal, el que no dañaba una mosca y estaba depresivo, habría dicho que prefería esperar; sin embargo, ese yo hubiera juzgado a Kenma por ser un yakuza, ese yo viviría desdichado y asustado, ese yo ya no caía en el mundo ilegal en el que debía vivir en esos momentos. Ya había tomado una decisión y sabía que era lo que quería, le costaba enterrar a su anterior yo para que le permitiera tomar una espada, pero debía hacerlo, solo así estaría al nivel de su enamorado, sentiría que su vida valía de algo, y dejaría escapar todo el odio que quemaba su pecho día tras día. El primer paso para ese cambio seria revelarse contra sus principios morales, así que, luego de reflexionar un minuto, respondió firme y decidido que si quería acompañar a Kozume a su habitación.

Caminaron juntos envueltos en batas negras, las expectativas de Kenma crecían con cada paso, fantaseaba con quitarle la virginidad a Hinata de la forma más perfecta posible, de ser necesario hubiera enviado a alguien a traerle cualquier capricho que deseara su amado. Sin duda para Kenma, Yaku estaba loco por decirle que Hinata debía estar lejos de ellos, ¿Cómo podía dejar ir a su hermoso Shouyou? No le caía en la cabeza, quería atraparlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, llenarlo de mimos y cumplir todos sus deseos, darle todo lo que lo hiciera feliz.

No se alejaron demasiado de las duchas cuando Kuroo y Bokuto se aparecieron frente a ellos, invitándolos a una celebración privada organizada por ellos mismos, a la que solo asistirían los yakuzas que fueran más cercanos a ellos como Yaku y Yamamoto, por lo que Kenma y Hinata no podían faltar. Kenma hizo una cara de molestia y les dijo que estaban ocupados, pero los dos hombres insistieron y no lo dejaron hablar más mientras los arrastraban a un salón del complejo con una mesa rectangular baja y alargada, repleta de tragos y una enorme olla de shabu shabu para hervir las verduras y tiras de carne cruda de kobe dispuestas en la mesa.

A Shouyou le impresionó la cantidad de shabu shabu que había, Kozume a diferencia de él estaba de brazos cruzados, irritado por ese repentino cambio de planes; en el salón tan solo estaban Yaku, Yamamoto, Lev, Kai Nobuyuki el administrador del clan, Akinori Konoha y Tatsuki Washio, dos miembros con los cuales Hinata no había interactuado antes. La razón de la junta de amigos no era más que para presumir la enorme olla de shabu shabu que Bokuto había comprado en un ataque de impulsividad, a Kenma le molestaba que el motivo fuera tan banal,  no era mejor que los planes que tenía con Hinata. Mientras Kozume bebía trago tras trago de sake, los demás bebían con más moderación y escaldaban los trozos de carne para comérselos, Shouyou empezaba a acostumbrarse y disfrutar de la compañía de esas personas a las cuales consideraba peligrosas el día de su llegada.

-Al final no fue tan mala idea Bokuto san, una celebración al estilo “el día del no cumpleaños” - comentó Akinori llevándose un par de filetes a la boca, tenía un aspecto muy tranquilo, el cabello lacio teñido de rubio y ojos beige - como cuando estábamos en el viejo clan antes de que todo quedara patas arriba - agregó, Hinata dejó de masticar para poder escucharlo con mayor claridad.

-¿Qué paso con su anterior organización? - preguntó el pelirrojo con un filete colgando de sus labios; Yaku levantó la cabeza, se alertaba cuando Shouyou mostraba interés por temas de yakuzas.

-Están casi todos bajo tierra - le explicó Konoha con los ojos cerrados por la nostalgia, mientras se empinaba una lata de chuhai.

-Saeko - fue lo único que pronunció Washio, no hablaba mucho, lucía como un tipo muy peligroso, de cabello oscuro y cejas casi inexistentes; el pelirrojo no entendió a que se refería con solo decir el nombre “Saeko”.

-Oh cierto, dicen las malas lenguas que una simple mujer fue la que asesinó, no, la que hizo ese genocidio de clanes - dijo Konoha suspirando y bebiendo.

-Algunos dicen que era hombre - pronuncio Kai, que también decía poco en esa reunión; Yamamoto tenía los nervios alterados, se puso así cuando los escuchó hablando de ese asunto - ¿Estás bien Yamamoto?

-¡¡No!! Digo ¡¡Sí!! - respondió el agitado Taketora.

-¿Estás bien o mal? - preguntó Yaku con expresión burlona.

-¡Estoy bien! Solo que se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando hablan de lo que paso hace 7 años - se excusó Yamamoto, Lev levantó la cabeza, tenía una hilera de filetes entre los dientes.

-¿Qué paso hace 7 años? - Lev preguntó aquello con la boca llena, Morisuke se le quedó viendo como regañándolo por sus modales; Lev era nuevo en el clan, no estaba enterado de un tema tan delicado para ellos como la muerte de algunas organizaciones yakuza.

-Un asesino o asesina serial mató a muchos miembros de los clanes Tsukishima, Oiwake, Oomi, Oomizu y Yamiji, a este último pertenecíamos yo, Washio y Bokuto san, tuvimos que adherirnos a Nekomata, no quedaba prácticamente nadie - le dijo Konoha, lamentándose sin dejar de beber - fueron cayendo uno por uno, aun me da escalofríos con solo pensarlo…

-¡Qué miedo! Pero, ¿Por qué dices “asesino o asesina”? ¿No saben lo que es? - preguntaba Lev con la curiosidad de un niño.

-Muchos dicen que era una mujer rubia, otros dicen que en realidad era un hombre el que estaba detrás de todo, a decir verdad nadie está seguro de nada - Akinori se veía más serio y nostálgico; Kuroo y Bokuto dejaron de hablar entre ellos cuando se dieron cuenta del tema de la conversación.

-¡Por favor, esta reunión es para divertirnos, no para hablar de cosas tristes! - se quejó Bokuto, Hinata pensó con frialdad que quizá les haría un favor si se encargaba de la persona que los aterraba tanto.

-Todo se fue a la mierda hace 7 años ¿Lo recuerdas Kenma? - dijo Kuroo dirigiéndole la palabra a Kozume, que tenía la cabeza y brazos apoyados en la mesa con una botella de sake en la mano.

-Cállense - fue lo único que dijo en su estado de ebriedad.

-No me gusta cuando te emborrachas estando de malas - comentó Kuroo palpando la espalda de Kenma.

-Cuando se emborracha estando de buenas es más divertido - agregó Bokuto rodeando los hombros de Kuroo con su brazo.

-No deberíamos hablar de emborracharse cuando ya nos está afectando también el alcohol - le dijo Kuroo girando su cabeza para mirar a Bokuto de frente, estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia, sonriéndose mutuamente, sus caras se veían rojizas por el licor que habían bebido.

-¡Cierto, ya estoy escuchando algo mal! - exclamó Kotarou dando a entender que por estar ebrio y con los sentidos debilitados hablaba más alto.

-Hombre, eres tan tonto - le dijo Kuroo rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya; ambos se miraron dulcemente y estiraron sus labios para besarse, Hinata y Lev los miraron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, los demás estaban sonrientes a excepción de Taketora.

-Oh no, ya van a empezar - se quejó Yamamoto, Kuroo y Bokuto sonrieron traviesos y abrieron ligeramente sus yukatas para incomodar más a Taketora - ¡No sean exhibicionistas!

-Washio kun ¿No sientes calor? -preguntó Konoha sentándose en la entrepierna de Tatsuki, mirándolo de frente y colocando sus brazos atrás del cuello de su compañero; Akinori también dejó caer un hombro de su yukata mirando de reojo a Yamamoto para burlarse de él.

-¡No empiecen una orgia, no quiero estar en medio! - gritó Taketora mientras Washio besaba el cuello y los labios de Akinori; Shouyou se cubría el rostro, estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido por descubrir que había dos parejas en la celebración.

-¿Orgia?... - dijo Lev con los ojos brillantes, después gateó lenta y cautelosamente en dirección a Morisuke - Yaku san… - no pudo decir nada más, pues Yaku le había golpeado la nariz con los palillos.

-¿Tienes miedo de no tener tu compañero para esta sesión, Yamamoto? - se burlaba Kuroo besuqueando el cuello de Bokuto, que se reía un poco ebrio; si era bastante divertido ver a Taketora irritado y nervioso, así que Hinata quiso imitar al resto para molestarlo un poco, por lo que movió con suavidad a Kenma, que seguía apoyado en la mesa.

-Oye Kenma… - al escuchar su voz, Kozume levantó de golpe la cabeza para responder a su llamado.

-¿Qué pasa Shouyou? - preguntó Kenma, borracho pero atento a Hinata; el pelirrojo acarició su mejilla y se acercó suavemente, haciendo que Kozume echara su espalda hacia atrás, apoyándola en el piso para que él y Shouyou estuvieran recostados. Todos los miraron mientras se besaban llenos de ternura y pasión, les habían dado la excusa perfecta para volver a besarse, y muy pocos hasta esa noche estaban enterados de que tenían ese tipo de relación.

-Al fin lo lograste Kenma - lo felicitó Kuroo, Kenma no le prestaba atención, estaba sumergido en el dulce placer que le provocaba ese extenso beso; luego de unos segundos, Hinata separó sus labios de los de Kenma, y este lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Shouyou… hagamos el amor… - susurró Kozume, Shouyou se sonrojó abochornado, los demás los miraban con picardía, excepto Yamamoto que se puso aún más nervioso.

-¡No por favor, no empiecen a hacerlo aquí! - rogó Taketora por su miedo a quedar en medio de una orgia de homosexuales.

-No podemos Kenma, estás muy ebrio - le respondió Hinata removiendo los mechones rubios y sudorosos que Kozume tenía en la frente.

-Shouyou… Te amo… - volvió a susurrar Kenma, logrando que el corazón del pelirrojo se agitara sin parar.

-Lo sé Kenma… - el abrazo de Kozume se hizo más fuerte, su rostro casi inconsciente se veia triste.

-Shouyou, por favor no me dejes solo… no te alejes de mi… - pidió Kenma con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-No iré a ningún lado Kenma - respondió Hinata, su sonrisa era hermosa y deslumbrante para Kozume.

-¿No me odias, Shouyou? - le preguntó Kenma en voz baja, se oía tan triste que Hinata sintió ternura.

-No Kenma, de hecho es todo lo contrario, yo te quiero mucho - le respondió Shouyou acariciándole la cabeza, Kozume dejó de abrazarlo para acurrucarse junto a él como un tierno gatito.

-No te alejes nunca de mí… - susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido; todos se miraron, y luego de que se pusieran de acuerdo sin decir nada, Yaku y Lev se levantaron, Lev tomó a Kenma en sus brazos para que Hinata pudiera sentarse otra vez.

-Lo llevaremos a su cuarto, ya volvemos - dijo Morisuke, él y Lev salieron del salón, Lev se veía extrañamente emocionado.

Todos siguieron hablando mientras Yaku y Lev dejaban a Kenma a su habitación, por alguna razón esos dos estaban tardando mucho más de lo normal; el tiempo fue aprovechado por los presentes para hablarle a Hinata sobre el tipo de negocio que solían hacer, buscando que el chico tuviera interés en unirse oficialmente al clan; él los escuchaba atento e interesado, esa actitud le gustaba mucho a Bokuto, nada de miedos y mucha curiosidad. Charlaban sobre un cargamento de armas que enviarían a algunas prefecturas en los camiones de gente afiliada a la organización, que trabajaban transportando productos de marcas legales; Kuroo explicaba que cada camión tenía un compartimiento oculto donde ponían las armas, mientras arriba ponían la carga común y corriente.

Esas palabras hicieron clic en Shouyou, como si su subconsciente estuviera planeando algo; preguntó que prefecturas visitarían los camiones, y su sorpresa fue mucho más agradable cuando Miyagi fue nombrada por Akinori. Luego preguntó cuál de los camiones iría hasta Yamagata, después pregunto por el que iría a Iwate, y siguió preguntando como un niño curioso para no levantar sospechas, hasta que le dijeron que un camión de la Ezaki Glico Company se detendría en Miyagi.

Luego de charlar durante media hora, Yaku y Lev aparecieron, se veían sudorosos y cansados, pero Lev estaba radiante y feliz, más de lo normal; Hinata se acercó a Morisuke para preguntarle si estaba bien, su amigo contestó que si lo estaba, aunque se viera exhausto, además no quiso aclarar donde había estado con Lev. La noche pasó entre comida, charla, tragos y risas, Hinata permanecía al lado de Yaku ofreciéndole bebidas sin parar, Morisuke las aceptaba porque Shouyou ponía su carita de perrito triste para persuadirlo; bebió hasta que terminó en un estado similar al de Kenma, sin consciencia y profundamente dormido.

*****

Kenma despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza, seguía medio envuelto en la bata negra y tenía vagos recuerdos de la reunión, le costó hacer que su mente recordara el dulce beso que le dio Shouyou; sonrió por esa memoria encantadora y se levantó para vestirse rápidamente. Corrió a la cocina y detuvo a Shibayama, que llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno de Hinata; Kozume le pidió que se la entregara para cargarla por sí mismo hasta la habitación de Shouyou.

Lo hacía feliz llevarle el desayuno a su amado, el beso de esa noche y su experiencia íntima lo entusiasmaban y despertaban su amor como si se tratara de la primera vez que se enamoraba. Al entrar al cuarto llamó a Hinata con una sonrisa, que se borró apenas se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba ahí; dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se fue corriendo al cuarto de la reunión, ahí solo estaban Yaku, Lev, Bokuto y Kuroo, durmiendo como unos troncos, Akinori, Yamamoto y Washio habían partido a entregar el armamento así que se midieron con los tragos a diferencia de los demás.

Kenma se acercó corriendo a Morisuke y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo, su amigo abrió los ojos tocándose la cabeza por el fuerte dolor, estaba confundido y desorientado; Kozume lo agitó para que despertara completamente y pudiera escucharlo decir que no encontraba a Hinata por ningún lado. Yaku se quedó pasmado y luego se levantó de golpe, intentó de dar algunos pasos para correr, mas cayó de bruces porque su cuerpo seguía alcoholizado; Kenma lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos corrieron por todo el edificio, llamando y buscando incesantemente a Shouyou.

Morisuke entró en pánico por un mal presentimiento y un pésimo sabor de boca, tanto por su borrachera, como por el sabor que tenía una promesa falsa que le hizo Hinata, que, aunque lo buscaran sin descanso por todo el lugar, no aparecía por ningún lado. 


End file.
